Un sort de pacotille !
by Zero-ryuu
Summary: Loki est de retour sur Terre et les Avengers partent pour l'arrêter. Le dieu s'est emparé d'un vieil artefact celtique et, dans la bataille qui l'oppose aux héros, Hulk et Iron Man sont pris dans un étrange sortilège. Un sortilège qu'ils doivent désormais rompre par eux-mêmes, ou y rester coincés.
1. Prologue

Voici le début d'une petite fanfiction surtout centrée autour de Bruce Banner et de Tony Stark. Je prévois un prologue, huit chapitres dont le dernier sera en deux parties et un épilogue. Je vais me pencher sur ce travail dans les semaines à venir donc les chapitres devraient rapidement arriver. Ils feront environ 4000 mots chacun. Le scénario est déjà écrit.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Prologue**

Loki s'était échappé des prisons d'Asgard. Tony n'en était pas vraiment surpris. Le type était intelligent et rusé, il possédait l'une des magies les plus puissantes des Neuf Royaumes selon son frère et ledit frère s'inquiétait plus de sa santé que de le tenir enfermé. Alors non, Tony n'avait pas été surpris d'apprendre qu'il s'était échappé lorsque Thor était revenu d'Asgard en catastrophe. En revanche, apprendre que Loki était également de retour sur Terre était surprenant.

\- T'es sûr de toi, Point Break ? Si j'étais le Gothique - ce que je ne suis pas, évidemment - je ne remettrais pas les pieds sur une planète qui m'a botté les fesses avant quelques siècles, dit-il en faisant tourner sa chaise. Ils étaient tous installés dans la "salle de réunions et de délibérations en temps de crise", tel que l'avait nommée Steve lorsqu'il lui avait demandé une salle spéciale pour leurs débriefings. Lors d'un virage, Tony croisa le regard noir que lui adressait Natasha et haussa les épaules, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle le dévisageait ainsi. Jusqu'à ce qu'il croise les yeux humides de Thor qui serrait la mâchoire.

Il arrêta de tourner et posa ses mains sur la table.

\- Ok. On oublie l'humiliation du Dieu Cornu et on se concentre sur le problème. Pourquoi Loki est revenu sur Terre ? Veut-il se venger ?

\- Mon frère ne s'abaisserait pas à une telle action ! s'écria Thor en abattant son poing sur la table. Elle était renforcée en titane - si jamais le Hulk décidait de venir discuter avec eux, ce qui fit qu'elle n'émit pas le moindre son. Natasha leva élégamment un sourcil :

\- N'a-t-il pas envoyé le Destructeur pour se venger de toi ?

Aussitôt, Thor se renfrogna et sembla se ratatiner sur sa chaise. Ils n'allaient jamais avancer en continuant ainsi.

\- On a dit qu'on oubliait le passé, rappela Tony en tapant des mains pour rapporter leur attention sur lui.

\- Thor, à part une possible vengeance - que je pense pas impossible mais seulement en complément - qu'est-ce que Loki peut trouver sur Terre ?

Thor fronça les sourcils et regarda Tony avec un respect nouveau.

\- Tu connais mieux mon frère que tu ne le penses, Ami Stark.

\- Ouais… grimaça Tony. On est un peu pareil, le frère en moins, c'est tout. Alors ?

\- Loki pourrait chercher à fuir la justice d'Asgard. Si le regard d'Heimdall voit tout, les prérogatives du Père de Toute Chose s'arrêtent aux frontières des Neuf Royaumes. Et Midgard en est la sortie vers l'Univers.

\- Donc Loki veut s'enfuir ? questionna Steve. Thor secoua la tête de gauche à droite, les sourcils de plus en plus froncés. Dans le ciel, de lourds nuages s'amoncelaient, menaçants de foudre et de tonnerre.

\- Mon frère serait parti depuis longtemps s'il le voulait. Il veut rester dans les Neuf Royaumes car son intérêt principal est d'être reconnu. Je pense qu'il cherche quelque chose.

\- Une idée de ce quelque chos ? demanda Natasha. L'espionne oscillait entre la conversation et des coups d'œil à Clint qui restait dans un coin, détourné d'eux, le regard plus sombre que jamais. L'archer s'était muré dans le silence depuis que le nom de Loki avait franchi la bouche de Thor.

\- Aucune, Amie Natasha. Mais cette chose, quelque soit, est certainement liée au Seidr.

\- Temps mort ! s'écria Tony en levant les bras. Le Seidr ? J'suis pas le seul à pas avoir compris, avouez.

Les autres Avengers hochèrent la tête de concert et même Clint fit rouler sa chaise vers eux pour écouter.

\- Le Seidr est le nom que les Vanirs donnent à la Magie, Ami Stark, et tous ceux qui usent d'elle la nomme ainsi. Il existe nombre de Seidr différents au sein des Neuf Royaumes mais les Vanirs restent ses plus grands possesseurs avec les Llöjálfárs.

\- M'a perdu, maugréa Clint, rompant son silence. Thor cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de trouver des mots pour expliquer à ses compagnons d'armes ce qui lui était habituel mais totalement incompréhensible pour eux.

\- Les Ljöjálfárs sont les habitants du monde d'Alfheim ; vous les nommez Elfes sur Midgard. Quant aux Vanirs, ce sont les ressortissants de Vanaheim. Freyja est leur Dame, son jumeau Frey règne sur Alfheim, et ils sont les Maîtres qui apprirent aux Ases le Seidr.

\- Des putains d'Elfes, marmonna Clint en ébouriffant ses cheveux dans sa surprise. Tony ricana.

\- Des copains à toi donc, Legolas.

Clint roula des yeux et l'ingénieur se retourna vers Thor :

\- Quel rapport avec Loki ?

\- Mon frère est un très grand sorcier. D'après ce que je sais, il possède un lien fort avec le Seidr. Chez les Jotnar, son peuple de naissance, il est rare qu'un mâle possède le Seidr, ce qui le rend encore plus spécial. Mais sa défaite et son emprisonnement l'ont affaibli. Il se peut qu'il cherche à retrouver de sa puissance.

\- Comment ferait-il ça ? s'enquit Steve, inquiet de la tournure des événements. Un Loki lâché dans la nature n'était jamais une bonne chose. Bruce, qui observait un StarkPad avec J.A.R.V.I.S. pendant qu'ils parlaient, les interrompit soudain :

\- Un objet celtique datant de la Tène pourrait-il l'intéresser ? La description fait mention de plusieurs trouvailles archéologiques dont on pense qu'elles avaient une utilité dans des rituels magiques des Celtes du nord de la France et du territoire de la Germanie. Leur découverte est très récente et exposée pour la première fois au public.

\- Brucey ! Parle humain. L'incompréhensibilité de Thor est déjà bien suffisante, geignit Tony en se rapprochant de lui pour observer l'écran du StarkPad qu'il tenait en mains. Il se tut sous la surprise et le physicien put continuer sans être interrompu par son volubile collègue.

\- Parce qu'un homme ressemblant à Loki vient d'entrer au Louvre.

Il leva le StarkPad pour leur montrer la vidéo de surveillance trouvée par J.A.R.V.I.S.. On y voyait un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, vêtu simplement mais avec élégance, rentrer dans le musée. Clint gronda sourdement, découvrant même ses dents dans le processus, et resserra ses poings sur ses cuisses, le dos raide et tendu.

\- C'est définitivement ce bâtard de Loki ! cracha-t-il, une véritable haine présente dans le regard et la voix. Une haine si violente qu'il en tremblait. Thor se tendit et posa un regard féroce et furieux sur l'archer. Dehors, un éclair claqua dans le ciel noirci par les nuages qui se mirent soudain à vomir une véritable averse. Steve se leva vivement pour maintenir le dieu sur sa chaise avant qu'il ne saute sur Clint, lui-même retenu par Natasha, pour laver l'honneur de son frère ; Loki restait un sujet sensible.

\- Calmez-vous ! ordonna Steve avec toute l'autorité dont il disposait. Les deux coéquipiers reniflèrent et détournèrent la tête de l'autre sous les regards blasés de leurs camarades.

\- Ils auraient bien besoin de ta maîtrise sur la colère, Doc', dit Natasha en se levant gracieusement, flanquant une claque sur l'arrière du crâne de Clint au passage. L'archer râla en se massant la zone douloureuse mais il semblait plus calme. Thor accepta de s'apaiser à son tour et les éclairs perdirent en force, quoique l'averse continue.

\- La méditation peut se faire en groupe.

Bruce remit ses lunettes sur son nez avec un petit sourire devant les mines horrifiées de ses camarades masculins. Aucun d'eux n'avait assez de patience pour effectuer un tel exercice. Natasha sourit à son tour, complice du physicien, et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Je vais préparer le Quinjet, les informa-t-elle, enfilez vos uniformes.

* * *

Ce ne fut qu'une fois en vol à destination de la France que Steve leur fit part de son plan d'attaque.

\- Loki est déjà rentré dans le musée. On ne peut pas l'y attaquer directement, il va falloir attendre qu'il en sorte.

\- Tu te rends compte, lui dit Natasha, que même s'il sort, le combat se déroulera en plein cœur de Paris dans un mois d'été ? Il va y avoir une foule de touristes. La panique sera totale et on le perdra.

\- Engager le combat à l'intérieur serait pire.

\- Certes, il faut trouver autre chose. Je te fais confiance pour ça, Cap'.

Steve se tut et réfléchit en pianotant sur l'écran où les cartes de la capitale française s'étalaient.

\- Attendons que Loki s'éloigne des zones habitées, finit-il par décider. Après tout, même s'il s'enfuit, l'engin de Stark le retrouvera où qu'il aille.

\- L'_engin de Stark _?! releva Tony avec dégoût. Ce bébé est un monstre de technologie ! Il analyse chaque être sur Terre et peut détecter toute créature alien.

\- Tu n'es pourtant pas sûr qu'il fonctionne, Tony, lui fit remarquer Bruce qui se tenait à l'écart des autres, inquiet et nerveux. Loki était un adversaire puissant, ils auraient certainement besoin du Hulk et il appréhendait la transformation.

\- C'est parce qu'il m'a sorti des données bizarres quand j'ai effectué un test général. D'après les données reçues, il y aurait pas mal d'aliens sur Terre, cachés au sein de la population.

Les Avengers se figèrent et posèrent un regard mi-surpris, mi-inquiet sur l'ingénieur. Lui ne semblait ni l'un ni l'autre.

\- P't'être qu'il s'goure, p't'être qu'il y a bien des aliens. M'étonnerait guère depuis Manhattan. On n'est pas seul dans le vaste Univers.

Tony se tut sur une grimace et marmonna que l'Humanité était bien retardée en comparaison de ce qu'il entrevoyait comme civilisations extraterrestres.

\- Stark, viens au fait, lui commanda Steve qui s'impatientait de ses digressions. Tony leva les bras en un geste accentué de défense.

\- Ok, ok, pas la peine de s'énerver.

Steve soupira et lui indiqua de la main de reprendre ses explications.

\- Ca va marcher, vous inquiétez pas. Franchement, quelque chose que j'ai construit a déjà dysfonctionné ? Non. Jamais. Donc pas d'inquiétude… J'ai demandé à Thor de me ramener du sang de Jotün. Et le Détectalien a aussi enregistré les données magiques émises par Mjöllnir.

Il fit une pause théâtral et leur sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Il trouvera Loki sans faute.

\- Manque d'imagination sur le nom, Stark, se moqua Natasha. Tony se renfrogna et glissa à l'oreille de Bruce que leurs incultes de collègues ne pouvaient pas comprendre la perfection du nom qu'il avait trouvé. Ses frasques détendirent au moins le physicien qui se permit même un petit rire. A l'avant du Quinjet, Natasha enclencha la phase d'atterrissage tandis que Clint abaissait les manettes.

\- On arrive.

Les deux espions posèrent professionnellement le Quinjet, présentement invisible, sur le toit d'un large immeuble. Pour une fois, Clint n'avait pas eu à faire un atterrissage en catastrophe. Sa moue désolée indiquait qu'il regrettait cette simplicité. Ils avaient choisis un bon poste d'observation la grande structure du Louvre se dessinait devant eux.

\- Bon, dit Tony en affichant un écran holographique au milieu de l'habitacle, j'ai connecté J.A.R.V.I.S. sur les vidéos de surveillance. Quoi que face Loki, on va le savoir.

Mais, au même moment qu'il pointait les caméras sur le dieu déguisé, les images disparurent et tous les écrans grésillèrent. Tony jura et pianota rapidement sur le SkarkPad qu'il avait connecté au service sécuritaire du Louvre.

\- Rien à faire, abdiqua-t-il. Le problème vient de l'extérieur. Rodolphe a certainement désactivé les caméras.

Bruce s'avança vers lui pour regarder le plan du musée où clignotait encore la dernière position du dieu.

\- Ce qui veut dire que la salle où il se trouvait est soit celle qui l'intéresse, soit en est proche. Laquelle est-ce ?

\- La salle des expositions, répondit Tony après avoir regardé. T'as raison, Brucey. Loki veut un truc celtique. Quelqu'un a une idée de ce qu'il va en faire ?

Bien qu'il parlât à l'équipe, l'ingénieur se tourna plus particulièrement vers Thor. Le dieu serra le manche de Mjöllnir, la mine sombre.

\- S'il s'agit d'un objet utilisé pour des rituels magiques, son rôle est certainement d'aider un sorcier à canaliser ou amplifier le Seidr. Si Loki a de mauvaises intentions, un tel objet entre ses mains est très dangereux.

Un lourd silence succéda à ces paroles. Clint finit de tendre la corde de son arc dont le claquement retentit dans l'habitable.

\- On y va et on l'arrête. Je ne laisserait pas ce bâtard blesser à nouveau la Terre. Désolé, Thor.

Le dieu secoua la tête.

\- Je comprends, Ami Barton. Mon frère t'a fait bien du mal. Mais je déplore devoir prendre les armes contre lui.

\- Ravie de voir que vous êtes plus calmes à ce propos.

Natasha se rapprocha de Steve qui se mordillait la lèvre inférieure sans leur prêter grande attention.

\- Cap', arrête de te mettre martel en tête. On s'en tient à ton plan. Il nous faut juste un nouveau moyen d'observation.

\- J'y vais, dit Clint. Tenez-vous prêts.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie et Steve lui cria avant qu'il ne quitte le Quinjet :

\- Hawkeye ! La cible doit être mise hors d'état de nuire au moindre danger.

\- Je mettrai avec grand plaisir une flèche paralysante dans le corps de cet enfoiré, Cap'.

Thor grogna mais ne dit rien. La situation était trop délicate pour qu'il défende son frère à grands cris. Tant qu'il n'était pas tué, il accepterait qu'il soit molesté ; Loki l'aurait bien cherché de toute façon. Le dieu faisait confiance à son coéquipier, sachant qu'il n'était pas un assassin, pour ne pas franchir la ligne. Il craignait bien plus le sort que lui réserverait la Veuve Noire si Loki tombait dans ses toiles.

\- Que tout le monde se tienne prêts pour l'attaque, dit Steve en coiffant son casque. Loki ne devrait pas tarder à sortir du musée.

Il s'avéra qu'il se trompait : Loki n'agissait pas. Clint s'était retrouvé embêté par le manque de fenêtres accessibles à son regard mais Tony lui avait construit des lunettes spéciales qui lui permettaient de voir au-travers des murs. Tout créature non-humaine y était signalée en bleue, au milieu des humains rouges. Ainsi, les yeux acérés d'Hawkeye surveillaient ses moindres gestes mais le dieu perdait du temps à regarder avec attention chacun des vestiges celtiques exposés temporairement par le Louvre. Les Avengers, eux, commençaient à perdre patience.

\- Mais il fait quoi ? grogna Clint pour la énième fois après s'être tendu inutilement quand le dieu s'était arrêté près d'un nouvel objet avant de reprendre sa route.

\- Il visite semblerait.

\- Mais Tasha ! La sécurité a pas capté qu'il n'y a plus de caméras ?

\- En fait, Legolas, Loki a réactivé les vidéos très rapidement. Sauf qu'il n'y apparaît plus.

Un long soupir franchit les lèvres d'Hawkeye qui se réinstalla plus confortablement sur son perchoir. Autant prendre ses aises en attendant que leur ennemi daigne commettre son crime.

\- Une idée du type d'objet auquel on a affaire ? demanda soudain Bruce qui n'en pouvait plus de la tension qui couvait dans le Quinjet. Thor, qui faisait mécaniquement tourner Mjöllnir, les yeux rivés sur le sol, releva la tête vers le physicien.

\- Je pencherai pour un bijoux. Un bracelet ou un torque. Quelque chose en or, précieux, qui démontrerait le rang de détenteur du Seidr de celui qui le porte.

\- Comme ce truc ? demanda Tony en affichant l'hologramme d'un magnifique torque doré représentant deux cerfs cabrés l'un contre l'autre. Deux perles, d'un blanc aussi pur que le lait, enchâssées entre les antérieurs et les postérieurs des cervidés, complétaient le bijoux.

\- Il est resté intact depuis le Ve s av. J.C. ? s'étonna Bruce. Personne n'aura volé les perles ? Ou fondu l'or ? Il semble sorti tout droit de chez l'artisan.

\- Les Alfárs avaient des liens étroits avec les peuples celtes des anciens temps, leur apprit Thor. Ljösálfárs comme Swartálfárs vinrent souvent dans ces contrées et parfois instruisirent certains hommes qu'ils jugèrent assez nobles et capables. L'arrivée des Druides mit fin à cela et les Alfárs s'en partirent de Midgard.

\- On en apprend tous les jours, marmonna Tony. Mais quel rapport avec notre affaire, Point Break ?

\- Le rapport, Ami Stark, est que cet objet a été ensorcelé par le Seidr d'un Alfár, certainement un Ljösálfár car les perles utilisées sont d'une trop grande pureté pour le Seidr d'un Swartálfár. Il s'est protégé lui-même, des voleurs et du temps. S'il s'en est sorti de son silence, c'est qu'il a senti un Seidr à la mesure de sa puissance.

\- Ton frère, comprit Tony. Le show du Gothique à Manhattan a réveillé un objet multiséculaire. Splendide, franchement, un objet intelligent.

Un grésillement les interrompit et la voix énervée de Clint retentit dans leurs oreillettes :

\- Loki vient de bouger. Un vrai serpent ! Il a dérobé le machin brillant et a disparu. Merde ! J'ai rien vu.

La surprise les figea quelques secondes puis Steve sonna immédiatement le branle-bas de combat.

\- Stark ! Active le Détectalien !

\- Yeah, le vieillard a retenu le nom ! Pas si sénile que ça apparemment. Ah !

L'ingénieur laissa soudain échapper une inspiration bruyante.

\- Ok... J'ai Thor à côté d'moi mais pourquoi ya un signal ase à New York ?

\- Personne n'est venu sur Midgard à part moi et mon frère, Ami Stark. Heimdall le saurait sinon.

\- Il a dû manquer quelque chose parce qu'il a un Ase à New York qui n'est ni toi ni ton frère. On s'en occupera après. Loki vient de se téléporter au fin fond de la Suède.

\- Il y a certainement un passage vers l'un des Neuf Royaumes là-bas. Nous devons nous hâter ou mon frère nous échappera !

Tony jura tandis que Steve tapait du poing sur la paroi du Quinjet. Loki les avait devancés avec une facilité déconcertante.

\- Au moins, temporisa Bruce, il n'y a pas de civil au fin fond de la Suède.

Clint rentra alors dans le Quinjet et se précipita aux côtés de Natasha pour activer le décollage. Son regard avait retrouvé sa férocité haineuse. Il ne lança pas même un regard à Natasha malgré l'insistance de cette dernière. Se promettant d'en parler après la mission, elle se détourna de lui.

\- Accrochez vos ceintures, les gars, dit la Veuve Noire juste avant que l'appareil ne s'élève du sol. Les Avengers eurent à peine le temps de lui obéir que le Quinjet, spécialement modifié par Tony, ne quitte le ciel parisien à plein régime.

* * *

La froideur du vent ne gênait pas Loki. L'été de Suèdes était peut-être frisquet, il n'en restait pas moins infiniment plus chaud que les étendues glacées de Jotünheim. Le dieu se hâtait vers un antique cercle de menhirs finement camouflé par une abondante végétation, et un subtil parfum de Seidr. Il sourit en sentant les effluves magiques courir le long de son corps en de petits picotements au combien agréables. Pour une personne lambda, il ne se serait agit que d'une sensation de mysticisme dégagée par le lieu ancien mais pour le puissant sorcier qu'il était, c'était une sphère de régénération. Il y resterait des jours durant s'il en avait l'occasion.

Mais il ne l'avait pas. Et le marteau qui percuta le sol devant lui le lui rappela. Loki se figea, maudissant Thor, leur Père et tous ses aïeux, et fit vivement volte-face, les mains luisantes de Seidr, pour se tenir devant son frère. Les perles du torque dérobé au Louvre brillèrent sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

\- Salutations, Thor ! Peux-tu t'en retourner jouer avec tes chers mortels et me laisser tranquillement vaquer à mes affaires, persifla-t-il, surveillant du coin de l'œil la courbe que fit Mjöllnir pour retourner dans la main de son frère. Le marteau l'avait largement évité. Thor voulait donc parler avec lui avant de taper ; ô combien cela était-il étrange. Mais la situation l'arrangeait. Pendant que Thor parlait, le portail s'ouvrait de plus en plus, répondant à sa présence même. Encore quelques minutes et il pourrait s'enfuir sans que son imbécile de frère ne s'en rende compte.

\- Tes affaires m'intéressent Loki ! tonna Thor en le menaçant de son marteau. Que fais-tu hors de ta cellule ?!

Loki renifla et resta droit et fier face à son frère.

\- Il fut bien facile de m'en échapper et de tromper les gardes. Même le regard d'Heimdall a été berné par mon Seidr.

\- Pas longtemps, mon frère. Il t'a vu arriver sur Midgard.

Loki haussa les épaules.

\- Là où le Gardien n'a que peu d'emprise. Ainsi le Père de Toute Chose a envoyé son larbin. L'os que tu dois ramener va s'avérer plus piquant que tu ne le penses.

\- Assez de tes persiflages, frère, gronda Thor en s'avançant dangereusement vers lui. Rends-toi et tu regagneras ta cellule sans dommage. Je me porterai garant de toi auprès de Père et ta peine ne sera pas alourdie par ta petite… excursion.

\- Tu m'agaces, Thor, soupira Loki qui jubilait intérieurement de sentir le portail s'activer derrière lui. Il savait également que les Avengers croyaient l'avoir encerclé sans qu'il ne le sache. Pauvres idiots de mortels ! Entouré de Seidr, il était encore plus dangereux qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Tes amis ne changeront pas ton échec. Thor, l'imbécile et l'ignare, qui ne vaut pas mieux que l'un des berserkirs sans cervelle de son ami Völstagg, croit pouvoir arrêter Loki le Chaotique, Maître des Mensonges et des Ruses. Tu me fais bien rire !

\- Assez ! rugit Thor en balançant soudain Mjöllnir sur son frère. Loki lui sourit grandement tandis que l'illusion se déchirait sous le marteau qui alla s'encastrer dans la pierre d'un menhir sans avoir fait le moindre mal. Thor récupéra Mjöllnir d'un mouvement du bras et tourna plusieurs sur lui-même, cherchant activement autour de lui des traces de son frère.

\- Où es-tu, Loki ?!

Mais l'autre dieu n'était visible nulle part, à son grand damne. Déçu, il secoua la tête lorsque Steve le rejoignit. Le Capitaine activa son oreillette :

\- On a perdu Loki de notre côté. A vous.

\- Négatif. Clint ne voit rien, répondit rapidement Natasha. L'on entendit en fond de violents jurons venant de l'archer. Steve grimaça et attendit le rapport de la troisième équipe.

\- J'crois qu'on l'a, dit soudain Tony. En effet, de l'autre côté du cercle de pierres, Iron Man, connecté au Détactalien, avait suivi le signal du sorcier Jotün jusqu'à un autre cercle, bien plus petit, engoncé dans la végétation.

Loki se tenait en son centre. Il regarda d'un air blasé l'Iron Man se poser devant lui, toutes armes pointées en sa direction.

\- C'est terminé, Rodolphe ! dit Tony en levant l'un des répulseurs vers le dieu. Loki leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement agacé de toutes ces interruptions.

\- Votre arrogance n'a d'égal que votre égo, Stark. Aussi exacerbés et pathétiques que chez Thor.

Le Seidr du portail commençait déjà à s'illuminer. Il ne tarderait pas à disparaître jusqu'à Alfheim où il pourrait aisément se cacher jusqu'à ce que les choses se calment. Mais il lui semblait que Stark souriait derrière son casque et sa main lumineuse levée vers lui ne tirait aucune énergie.

\- Que prévoyez-vous, Stark ? demanda Loki en plissant des yeux. Il se sentait soudain mal à l'aise et ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil aux dessins entrelacées dans le cercle. Ils luisaient peu à peu de Seidr mais pas assez rapidement à son goût.

Il sentit alors une présence énorme derrière lui et se figea avec de grands yeux écarquillés. Stark se moqua de lui en se décalant sur le côté.

\- Pas moi, Tête de Bouc, pas moi.

Et soudain le Hulk jaillit des buissons et se jeta sur lui. L'impact lui coupa le souffle et son corps protesta lorsqu'il rentra violemment en contact avec la roche froide d'un menhir.

\- Créature idiote, siffla-t-il en entendant un craquement dans son dos. Le menhir se brisa en deux et s'abattit sur le Géant de Jade. Loki se dégagea vivement et se précipita vers le cercle de téléportation. Il devait l'atteindre avant que la créature verte qu'il haïssait ne se remette de ses émotions. Un grognement sauvage lui apprit que c'était déjà le cas.

\- Soyez tous maudits ! hurla le dieu qui, plus rapide que son poursuiveur, arrivait près du cercle. Iron Man se dressa devant lui et il jura férocement.

\- Vous l'aurez voulu, Stark !

Il appela à lui le Seidr s'en ralentir et leva une main luisante sur l'armure. Avant même que Tony ne puisse réagir, un éclair vert fusa vers lui. Loki sourit férocement et le dépassa pour atteindre le cercle qui s'illumina d'un blanc aveuglant. Alors qu'il se retournait pour narguer ses adversaires, il vit, estomaqué, son sort amplifier et englober Iron Man et le Hulk avec plus d'ampleur qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Les perles du torque brillèrent avec plus de force, ce faisant qu'il les remarqua enfin, et les deux super-héros disparurent soudain sans émettre le moindre bruit.

Loki se jeta hors du cercle de téléportation avant que le Seidr ne s'active. Alors que Thor fonçait vers lui en vociférant, il se dit qu'il allait devoir recourir d'ingéniosité pour expliquer aux esprits obtus des Avengers privés de deux de leurs membres pourquoi, comment et surtout _où _avaient disparu leurs compagnons.

Car lui-même l'ignorait.


	2. Chapitre I : Toute quête a un début

Comme promis, une publication rapide. Je vais essayer de me maintenir à un chapitre par semaine. Toutefois la pression universitaire pourrait me faire prendre du retard.

* * *

**Chapitre I : Toute quête a un début**

La première chose que se dit Tony en se réveillant, c'était qu'il ne s'était pas endormi. Du moins, il ne s'en souvenait pas. Et comme il ne se rappelait pas non plus d'avoir bu, ne serait-ce qu'une goutte, la veille, il sut que quelque chose clochait. Ou il avait vraiment abusé sur l'alcool. Il ouvrit donc les yeux avec circonspection, s'attendant à moitié à reconnaître sa chambre à la Tour Avengers - après tout, il pouvait réellement avoir forcé sur la boisson, à moitié à se retrouver dans un lieu inconnu, sur un lit inconnu, avec des gens inconnus - oui, il avait la fâcheuse tendance à se faire enlever.

Mais il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qui s'offrit à ses yeux. Il était entouré de murs aux pierres épaisses et anciennes et _indubitablement_ pas modernes. Il reposait sur un lit immense au matelas moelleux et dont les bords, il s'en rendait compte seulement, étaient ornés de rideaux ; un lit à baldaquin donc. En face de lui, un foyer brûlait doucement au sein d'une grande cheminée décorées de dorures et de ramures d'argent. Il n'y avait nulle part trace de technologie, pas même une horloge. La chambre dégageait une impression moyenâgeuse.

Tony commença à craindre le pire.

Il se rabattit violemment en position assise et se prit la tête dans les mains, le cerveau en ébullition_. "Réfléchis, réfléchis, réfléchis. Il y a certainement une explication logique à cette mouise !" _s'exhorta-t-il en silence, combattant un début de crise de panique par une recherche assidue dans ses souvenirs. Et il se rappela soudain ; Loki, l'artefact celtique, la bataille, et le sort vert qui avait fusé sur lui.

\- P'tain ! C'est cet enfoiré de Gothique qui est responsable de cette merde ! jura-t-il sauvagement, plus énervé et effrayé qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Parce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il était Tony Stark et il _ne_ _comprenait pas_ !

Deux coups furent soudain frappés contre le bois massif de la porte qui s'ouvrit avant que Tony ne puisse décider s'il devait répondre, se cacher ou attaquer le nouveau venu. Toute velléité le quitta cependant lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur l'homme qui venait de rentrer. Assez grand, svelte, finement musclé, il ne devait pas avoir plus de quarante ans, plutôt moins en vérité. Le platine de ses courts cheveux et l'azur de ses yeux semblaient irréels. Et Tony se figea en restant la bouche ouverte car cet homme était le portrait craché de ce qu'il imaginait en corps pour J.A.R.V.I.S. et il allait éviscérer Loki s'il s'était amusé à farfouiller dans sa tête.

\- Sire, dit l'apparition et il avait la voix de J.A.R.V.I.S., dépêchez-vous de vous lever et de vous préparer. Sa Majesté vous attend céans.

\- Quoi ? répondit intelligemment Tony qui peinait à se remettre de ses émotions. Son cerveau était un vrai bordel, un black-out total, et il n'arrivait plus à aligner une seule pensée cohérente. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il y avait J.A.R.V.I.S. devant lui et… Minute.

\- Sa Majesté ? Putain, d'quoi tu parles, J. ? On est où ? Pourquoi t'as un putain de corps ?!

Il était vulgaire, il le savait, mais il avait peur. Et ça, ça l'énervait encore plus que de se retrouver dans un endroit totalement inconnu avec une chose aussi dingue que son I.A. en humain qui lui parlait d'un roi.

J.A.R.V.I.S. afficha un air surpris puis blasé et reprit de cette voix traînante que Tony lui connaissait lorsqu'il s'agaçait de ses frasques.

\- Cessez vos sottises, Sire. Vous êtes un chevalier de la Couronne et le Roi vous attend pour vous remettre solennellement vos ordres de mission. Vous avez accepté alors ne nous mettez pas plus dans l'embarras. Debout !

Tony émit un _"Gné ?"_ très représentatif de son état d'esprit et J.A.R.V.I.S. - parce que c'était définitivement J.A.R.V.I.S. - soupira longuement. Il s'avança jusqu'au lit sous le regard curieux puis inquiet de l'ingénieur et l'en sortit _manu militari_. Tony poussa un cri aigu en tombant sans élégance au sol et se promit d'oublier tout de cette détestable histoire ; il ne venait pas de crier comme une fillette.

\- Ressaisissez-vous, Sire !

Il était temps de se ressaisir en effet. Tony ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver mais l'on ne dirait pas que Tony Stark ne pouvait pas s'en sortir dans toutes sortes de situations, soient-elles aussi bizarre et folle que celle-ci. S'il collait ce que J.A.R.V.I.S. - non, c'était trop étrange, il allait dire le serviteur Jarvis dorénavant - lui avait dit depuis son arrivée, il était un chevalier au service d'un roi qui devait lui donner des ordre, ce faisant qu'il devait donc se préparer pour aller à la cour.

Plutôt pas mal en y réfléchissant. Tony sourit de toutes ses dents ; il était un chevalier, si ce n'était pas extra.

\- Où est mon armure, Jarvis ?! s'écria-t-il pompeusement en se relevant du sol. Le serviteur Jarvis le dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils, tentant certainement de mesure à quel point il était sérieux et à quel point il ne l'était pas, puis il se détourna de lui pour se rendre près d'un mannequin que Tony n'avait pas vu jusqu'alors. Et là, l'ingénieur sentit une pierre lui tomber dans l'estomac.

L'armure était peut-être rouge et or comme celles qu'il affectionnait pour être Iron Man mais, au contraire de ces dernières, il s'en dégageait une impression de lourdeur et d'enfermement.

\- Il y en a pas une plus légère ?

\- Sire, c'est la votre, soupira le serviteur Jarvis en lui tendant une pile de vêtements pliés. Tony les prit sans rien dire et les étala sur le lit. De ce qu'il voyait, il s'agissait d'une chemise plutôt légère, certainement pas en soie, délavée et noircie par endroit, d'un short, il ne savait guère comment décrire la pièce autrement, et de deux pièces en forme de jambes.

\- Où avez-vous mis votre cordelette, Sire ? s'énerva le serviteur Jarvis en retourna près de lui. Il remarqua seulement qu'il restait figé devant les vêtements et qu'il portait encore sa chemise de nuit.

\- Sire ! Hâtez-vous un peu, le temps presse. La cérémonie va être retardée si vous continuez vos frasques et le Grand Chambellan va encore une fois se sentir mal par votre faute.

\- Comment qu'on met ça ? réussit à articuler Tony dont l'esprit était de nouveau sur arrêt. Les yeux bleus de Jarvis s'assombrirent d'agacement mais il ne cria pas et entreprit d'ôter son habit de nuit à l'ingénieur.

\- Vous êtes encore allé boire avec les soldats, Sire, n'est-ce pas ? L'appréhension de la quête j'imagine. Si vous n'aviez pas eu la folie de défier le Roi, nous n'en serions pas là.

Il lui tendit le short - les_ braies_ qu'il dit - et Tony les enfila en automate. S'il comprenait bien, il avait remis en cause l'autorité de son souverain et devait maintenant en payer le prix ; ça lui ressemblait. Le serviteur Jarvis l'aida ensuite à enfiler ses jambes dans les pièces adéquates - des _chausses_, Sire - et fit le tour de la chambre pour trouver la cordelette qu'il utilisa pour tenir lesdites chausses à ses hanches. Puis il lui enfila la chemise.

\- J'ai une drôle d'allure, marmonna-t-il en se dévisageant de haut. Le serviteur Jarvis rit doucement.

\- Oui-da, Sire, vous ressemblez à un péquenot.

_"Oui-da ?... Péquenot ?... Au secours, l'autre Cornu m'a vraiment envoyé dans le Moyen Âge ! J'aimerais bien me réveiller, et vite si possible !"_ Pendant qu'il s'égarait, Jarvis le poussa vers l'armure.

\- C'en sera bientôt fini de cette allure peu fine, Sire. Vous portez bien l'habit du chevalier, même si vous n'en avez pas le mode de vie.

Le serviteur Jarvis détacha le plastron et le déposa délicatement sur le sol pour ôter du mannequin une côte de maille qui teinta d'un son que Tony jugea lourd.

\- J'dois mettre ça ? Le plastron, il ne suffit pas ?

\- Vous serez heureux de la porter lorsqu'elle empêchera une flèche de vous transpercer.

Tony se fit la réflexion que les flèches de Barton traversaient sans problème le cuir épais d'envahisseurs extraterrestres mais un éclair de lucidité lui intima de garder la bouche close et d'endosser sans rechigner l'armure. S'il devait aller voir un roi en attirail guerrier pour en apprendre plus, et bien soit. Le serviteur Jarvis l'aida à enfiler une sorte de chemise matelassée - un _gambison_, encore un mot barbare, la côte et les jambières de maille et même un _camail _qui lui enserrait la tête dans un étau. Puis ce fut au tour du plastron, des protèges-bras et des jambières métalliques. Enfin, un casque rappelant sans conteste celui de l'Iron Man lui fut présenté.

\- C'est lourd, râla-t-il lorsqu'il fut mis sur sa tête. Le serviteur Jarvis eut un petit sourire crispé.

\- Votre faute, Sire. Vous avez voulu construire et porter ces parties-ci là où les autres chevaliers se contentent d'un haubert, certes plus épais que le votre.

\- J'ai construit ça ? J'suis un génie, c'est normal.

Le serviteur Jarvis le regarda étrangement.

\- Vous n'êtes pas dans votre assiette, ce jourd'hui. Mais vous avez toujours été étrange, cela dit.

\- Et ben, quand faut y aller, faut y aller, hein ? Vais voir l'Roi avant qu'il ne fasse une crise d'autorité.

Tony fit vivement demi-tour, s'arrêta une seconde par étonnement pour sa vitesse malgré le lourd attirail, et courut presque vers la porte pour échapper aux questions du serviteur Jarvis. Il sentait que rien de bon ne lui arriverait si l'on se rendait compte qu'il était étranger à ce monde. Mais la voix de Jarvis claqua dans son dos et l'arrêta dans son élan :

\- Vous n'allez pas partir sans votre épée, Sire ! Voyons, quelle folie, sans la magie de l'ARC REACTOR, comment comptez-vous survivre à ce qui vous attend ?

Tiens donc, l'ARC REACTOR ? Qu'était-ce encore que cette trouvaille ? Tony se retourna lentement et avisa l'épée luisante d'un bleu tout à fait _réacteur _que lui présentait le serviteur Jarvis.

Il ne pourrait plus être surpris maintenant.

* * *

Il devrait se donner des claques, parfois, pour ne pas oublier qu'il y avait des choses qu'il ne connaissait pas et dont il ne pouvait pas être totalement sûr. Ca lui éviterait de se retrouver dans une situation d'effarement idiot. Parce qu'il s'était lourdement trompé, il pouvait encore être surpris, et grandement.

Les couloirs interminables, les courbettes des serviteurs, le luxe ostentatoire, tout cela ne l'avait pas surpris. Les hennissements des chevaux au dehors lui avaient rappelé l'époque à laquelle il se trouvait mais, encore une fois, il n'en avait pas été étonné. La cour immense remplie de gens aux atours colorés et aux regards conspirateurs lui avait été normale. Le trône également.

Par contre, la personne qui siégeait dessus, il ne s'y attendait pas.

\- Steve ?! s'exclama-t-il avant d'avoir pu se retenir. Il entendit le serviteur Jarvis pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme derrière lui et les quelques discussions qui animaient la cour se tarirent. Le Roi, qui s'avérait être Steve Rogers, le dévisagea avec agacement.

\- N'oubliez pas votre place, Sire Stark, dit alors un autre homme et le souffle de Tony se bloqua dans sa gorge. Phil Coulson se tenait aux côtés du trône, bien vivant, entier, et désespérément pénible. L'émotion le prit à la gorge et il apprécia avoir un casque sur la tête pour cacher son expression douloureuse. Le Gothique était vraiment un sadique pour avoir intégré un homme qu'il avait tué dans son illusion.

\- Inclinez-vous, Sire, lui chuchota rapidement le serviteur Jarvis et ce fut bien plus la douleur de voir Coulson vivant qu'un sentiment d'obéissance qui le fit s'exécuter. On ne le reverrait plus jamais s'incliner devant Steve Rogers. Un fois était déjà de trop. Il se promit d'ajouter l'aveuglement au châtiment de Loki.

\- Sire Antony Edward Stark, commença Coulson d'une voix claire qui dut porter jusqu'à l'entrée du château. Vous avez accepté de partir en quête au nom de Sa Majesté, soit-elle louée et dotée d'une longue vie, pour protéger Son peuple et Ses terres de la calamité qui terrorise le nord du Royaume.

Il allait enchaîner quand le Roi Steve leva une main impérieuse, le coupant immédiatement. Pour une raison qui échappait à Tony, ce Steve autoritaire et sévère lui donnait la nausée ; peut-être était-ce juste une réaction de rejet à ses ordres.

\- En raison de vos services louables, Sire Stark, Nous vous le demandons une nouvelle fois : souhaitez-vous vraiment accepter cette quête aussi périlleuse qu'importante ?

\- Vous voulez savoir si j'ai peur de mourir ou si je vais tout faire capoter ? répondit ironiquement Tony qui avait bien compris l'insinuation du Roi. Ce dernier se prit l'arrête du nez entre deux doigts comme s'il était prodigieusement agacé. Tony en conçut de la fierté : il n'avait pas été trop désagréable, pas encore du moins, et le Steve de ce monde n'en pouvait déjà plus, c'était que son Lui de ce monde devait être vraiment pénible, et non un chien obéissant.

\- Vous acceptez donc ?

\- Un Stark a-t-il déjà reculé devant un défi ?

L'insolence dont il faisait preuve semblait habituelle à la cour. Le serviteur Jarvis répétait derrière lui qu'il devait donner son titre au Roi mais personne ne le lui réclamait à grands cris. Heureusement pour eux, car il n'appellerait jamais Steve par un titre royal.

\- Soit. Continuez, Grand Chambellan.

Ainsi ce personnage déjà cité par le serviteur Jarvis s'avérait être Coulson. Tony ricana sous son casque ; il aimait de plus en plus son Lui de ce monde.

\- Oyez, oyez, gens de ce Royaume ! reprit le Grand Chambellan Coulson. Sire Antony Edward Stark, chevalier par la grâce de Sa Majesté, détenteur de la fabuleuse ARC REACTOR, s'en va céans occire le dragon bicéphale qui depuis trop longtemps amène le malheur et le désastre à notre bien-aimé Royaume.

L'esprit de Tony déraya à nouveau. Avait-il bien entendu ? Un dragon bicéphale, rien que ça ? Il se tourna vers le serviteur Jarvis et souffla précipitamment :

\- C'est une plaisanterie ?

\- Que nenni, Sire, se désola l'homme. Vous avez défié le Roi en criant à grands cris que seul vous pouvez tuer le monstre. Je n'ai pu empêcher cette folie.

\- Et merde ! jura Tony. J'aurai dû tenir ma foutue langue.

Lorsqu'il se retourna vers le Roi, il se trouva devant un sourire narquois et amusé. Steve _s'amusait _de sa déconfiture ! Son saisissement fut tel qu'il laissa le Roi parler avant lui.

\- Nous ne souhaitons pas envoyer Notre fidèle chevalier à la mort. C'est pourquoi Nous lui octroyons l'aide d'un mage aussi respecté que puissant. Avancez-vous, Maître !

Tony crut qu'il était victime d'une illusion dans une illusion, autant que cela fut possible. Car il ne put logiquement expliquer pourquoi un Bruce Banner habillé en magicien et flanqué d'un énorme mâtin _vert_ se dirigeait vers eux.

* * *

Bruce avait l'habitude des réveils étranges. Quand on était l'alter ego du Hulk, perdant le contrôle et de son corps et de son esprit pendant plusieurs heures, l'étrangeté au réveil devenait la norme et la normalité de la majorité de l'Humanité l'étrange. Il lui était encore difficile de dormir plus de cinq à six heures par nuit et le ravissement qui le saisissait quand il se réveillait dans le calme et la sécurité n'avait pas décru malgré le temps passé depuis le début de l'Initiative Avengers.

C'est pourquoi il sut sans avoir à ouvrir les yeux qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre de la Tour Avengers. Le lit était plus étroit et moins moelleux mais c'était surtout l'atmosphère qui changeait. Elle n'était ni lourde ni mauvaise, seulement elle n'était pas celle de sa chambre. Le Docteur croisa ses bras sur son torse et entama des exercices de relaxation pour calmer le Hulk qui ne manquerait pas de s'agiter à ce changement brutal d'atmosphère.

L'instant d'après, Bruce ouvrit grands les yeux, le souffle erratique. Il ne sentait plus la présence omniprésente, lourde et intrusive du Hulk peser aux marges de son esprit. La peur le saisit brusquement et seule une vieille habitude l'empêcha d'y plonger entièrement. Que s'était-il donc passé ? Lui avait-on enlevé le Hulk ? _Qui _lui avait enlevé le Hulk ? Lui-même n'avait jamais réussi à trouver un remède. Mais le dernier souvenir dont il se souvenait parlait d'un vol en Quinjet en direction de la Suède pour y confronter Loki après qu'il ait dérobé un torque celtique au Louvre.

Que diable se passait-il donc ?!

Et soudain, _il_ fut de retour, présent, lourd, à forcer sur les lisières de son esprit.

_ « Calme. Hulk, là. Hulk, toujours là. Banner jamais seul. »_

A vrai dire, le poids était également physique. Bruce baissa les yeux et étouffa de sa main son hurlement de surprise devant l'énorme mâtin verdâtre qui pesait sur son torse. L'animal lui sourit et il reconnut sans problème le faciès effrayant du Hulk sur la face canine.

_« Hulk, jamais parti. Banner faible sans Hulk. »_ reprit la créature en étant secouée d'un ricanement moqueur. Il se leva, coupant le souffle au Docteur sous son poids conséquent, et se laissa glisser au sol.

_« Debout, Banner. Hulk a faim. __Hulk veut partir. Maintenant ! »_

Qu'il soit dans sa tête ou un chien, le Hulk restait le même. Cela rassura étrangement Bruce qui se redressa en étudiant son environnement. Il se trouvait dans une chambre ancienne, entourée de murs aux pierres épaisses et dont la seule sortie était une lourde porte de chêne.

\- Où suis-je ? marmonna-t-il. Son étonnement monta d'un cran en avisant qu'il portait une chemise de nuit rêche, en laine certainement, loin du jogging qu'il mettait habituellement pour dormir.

_« Château, Banner idiot ! Roi a besoin de Banner. »_ gronda le mâtin en découvrant ses crocs, agacé des questionnements de l'homme. Bruce se figea devant la dentition impressionnante et un frisson de peur le secoua à l'idée qu'il n'avait plus l'invulnérabilité du Hulk pour le protéger.

_« Banner se dépêche ! Hulk a faim ! »_

Le cri mental le fit grimacer. Le chien commençait à l'agacer tout autant qu'il l'effrayait. Il se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vivement vers le fauteuil où il apercevait des vêtements qu'il devinait être les siens. Une brusque douleur lui déchira alors la poitrine et le mâtin derrière lui gémit sourdement en concert avec lui.

_« Banner, idiot ! Plus de dix pas, Banner et Hulk morts. Moins de dix pas, Banner et Hulk invincibles. »_

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Bruce en posant un regard stupéfait sur le chien qui rampait vers lui, diminuant peu à peu la douleur par son mouvement. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. En vérité, il ne savait que trop penser de tout ceci. Il se doutait que Loki en était responsable, penchait vers une illusion totale, et craignait de s'y retrouver bloqué pour toujours. Le dieu nordique aurait alors trouvé un moyen de rendre le Hulk impuissant, à défaut de réussir à le tuer.

_« Loki ? Hulk connaît pas. Banner se dépêche. Hulk a faim. »_

Un long soupir franchit ses lèvres sèches et il s'aida des accoudoirs du fauteuil pour se redresser. La mâtin répéta une nouvelle fois qu'il avait faim, sa présence devenant de plus en plus lourde dans l'esprit de Bruce qui sentait une migraine le guetter. Le temps où il n'arrivait pas à maintenir le Hulk calme et emprisonné dans un coin délimité remontait aux premières années après sa transformation ; il n'avait plus l'habitude.

\- Je m'habille. Tais-toi maintenant.

Le mâtin Hulk renifla et se coucha à ses pieds, maugréant entre ses mâchoires serrées. Bruce l'ignora et reporta son attention sur la pile de vêtements. Sa perplexité revint au galop lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il faisait face à une vieille robe violette.

Un coup à la porte interrompit ses pensées.

\- Etes-vous prêt, Maître Mage ? demanda avec référence la personne en entrouvrant la porte.

\- Non mais je ne saurai tarder.

\- Pardonnez mon insolence mais je vous pries d'être prompt. Sa Majesté a déjà rassemblé la Cour pour la cérémonie.

\- J'arrive de suite.

L'homme referma la porte, laissant Bruce avec sa surprise et ses questions. Il devinait vaguement se retrouver dans un monde moyenâgeux mais qu'on lui explique pourquoi le serviteur l'avait nommé un _Mage _! Ceci dit, il comprenait mieux la robe désormais. Décidant qu'il était plus prudent de rentrer dans le jeu de l'illusion, Bruce enfila les différentes pièces de vêtements, la robe mais également les sous-vêtements qui allaient avec et les chaussures aux pointes recourbées. Une fois vêtu, il allait s'en partir de la chambre lorsque le mâtin Hulk laisser échapper un rapide jappement.

_« Bâton. Chapeau. Banner idiot. »_

\- Je suis juste un peu perdu, se défendit faiblement le Docteur en attrapant les deux objets cités par le chien. Il n'aimait guère cela mais le chien restait son plus grand soutien dans cet autre monde étrange et inconnu. Coiffant le ridicule chapeau - il avait_ vraiment_ tout l'attirail du magicien, Bruce ouvrit la porte de la chambre et se tourna vers le serviteur qui attendait patiemment sur le côté.

\- Je suis prêt. Si vous pouviez me mener au Roi, monsi… messire.

_« Hulk a __**faim**__ ! »_ aboya le mâtin mentalement et physiquement, surprenant Bruce par sa maîtrise de la parole orale. Le serviteur blêmit jusqu'à en devenir blanc et il s'inclina profondément devant le chien énervé.

\- De suite, sire Hulk. Nous avons pensé à vous préparer des mets matinaux. Si vous pouviez me suivre.

Le mâtin Hulk grogna un assentiment et ils suivirent le serviteur jusqu'à une petite salle de repas où les attendait un gros morceau de viande pour le chien et quelques fruits pour l'homme. Bruce n'avait guère faim mais il se força à avaler quelques grappes de raisin pour ne pas paraître suspect devant le serviteur qui attendait sans mot dire qu'ils aient fini leur collation. Ses yeux ne cessaient d'errer entre le Hulk et la porte, affichant de plus en plus un air inquiet.

_« Hulk, nous sommes attendus. »_ tenta mentalement le Docteur. Le mâtin pesta mais finit son gibet en quelques coups de crocs. Un simple passage de langue lui servit de toilette et Bruce se tourna vers le serviteur en tentant un petit sourire.

\- Nous sommes prêts.

\- Si vous pouviez me suivre, Maître Mage, Sire Hulk.

_« Pue la peur. »_ ricana le mâtin en emboitant le pas à Bruce. Le physicien sentit ses muscles faciaux s'étirer dans le même sourire sadique qui déformait la gueule énorme du chien. Il frissonna en comprenant qu'il n'était pas si libéré que cela de l'influence du Hulk. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il pouvait encore le contrôler, soit-il dépositaire d'un corps différent du sien.

_« Faute à Banner. Sort raté. Remède, a dit Banner. Mauvais sort, mauvais Banner. »_

Voilà qui expliquait leur séparation partielle.

_« Sors de ma tête. Tu as un corps maintenant. »_

_ « Banner mort sans Hulk. Banner faible sans Hulk. Banner seul sans Hulk. Banner peur sans Hulk. Banner… »_

_ « Stop ! Tais-toi ! »_

Il hurla également l'ordre à voix haute et le serviteur bondit en avant comme une biche entendant le coup de feu du chasseur. Bruce fusilla du regard le mâtin Hulk, le chien gronda sur le Docteur et le serviteur oscillait entre prendre la poudre d'escampette ou essayer de désamorcer la situation.

\- Et merde ! J'aurai dû tenir ma foutue langue.

Ils sursautèrent tous trois au brusque juron qui leur parvint de la salle du trône. Bruce se désintéressa sur le champ du Hulk ; l'homme qui venait de s'exclamer avait les accents de Tony Stark.

\- Ouvrez-moi les portes ! ordonna-t-il sèchement au serviteur. Il voulut lui expliquer qu'il ne pouvait pas entrer ainsi, brusquement, en brisant le cérémonial mais un seul regard noir de sa part le fit s'exécuter sans rien ajouter de plus. Au même moment où les doubles portes s'ouvraient, une autre voix connue s'éleva :

\- Nous ne souhaitons pas envoyer Notre fidèle chevalier à la mort. C'est pourquoi Nous lui octroyons l'aide d'un mage aussi respecté que puissant. Avancez-vous, Maître !

C'était Steve qui venait de parler. Steve qui seyait sur le trône d'or et de marbre. Steve qui était le Roi qui avait besoin d'un Mage.

Bruce était si saisi de stupéfaction qu'il ne bougea pas malgré l'ordre émis. Le serviteur s'agita à ses côtés et lui murmura précipitamment :

\- Avancez, Maître. Le Roi attend !

Son intervention sortit Bruce de son immobilisme et il s'avança dans la salle du trône, flanqué du Hulk qui se pavanait tous crocs dehors, s'amusant du recul des membres de la Cour. Bruce n'y prit par garde. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour l'armure rouge et or qui se tenait agenouillée devant Steve-Roi. Il doutait désormais de se trouver devant les véritables Tony et Steve.

\- Brucey ! le détrompa le chevalier en se redressant soudainement pour s'accrocher à ses épaules. Tu vas m'aider à tuer le dragon à deux têtes, si c'pas génial !

La tête casquée s'approcha de lui et il lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Dis-moi que c'est toi. Loki, le torque, ça te dis quelque chose ?

\- Oui, Tony. C'est moi. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

\- J'en sais foutre rien, mon vieux. Sauf qu'on doit aller tuer un dragon.

Un raclement de gorge les ramena au présent et Tony s'écarta de Bruce, libérant le champ de vision de ce denier qui put apercevoir un homme ressemblant trait pour trait à l'agent Phil Coulson. Il cligna des yeux et expira le souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir.

\- N'est-il pas mort ? questionna-t-il sur un ton assez bas pour que seul Tony l'entende. L'ingénieur lui répondit sur la même fréquence :

\- Une frasque sadique du Gothique, si t'veux mon avis. Et c'est pas Stevie.

Un autre raclement de gorge se fit entendre et Bruce jura voir un immense sourire trancher le visage de Tony. Mais il avait ce casque sur la tête qui l'empêcha de vérifier.

\- Cessons nos messes basses avant de faire avoir une attaque à ce cher Grand Chambellan que nous écoutons toutes ouïes.

Il avait haussé la voix sur la fin pour se rendre audible à l'assemblée. Sur le trône, le Roi à l'apparence de Steve renifla dédaigneusement, une lueur plus qu'agacée dans le regard. Agacement qui était aussi nettement perceptible dans les yeux du Chambellan Coulson. Tony n'avait pas chômé dans la petite heure qu'il avait passé dans ce monde.

\- Nos deux preux vont donc se mettre en route et ne s'en reviendront qu'après avoir occis le dragon bicéphale. Alors Sa Majesté pourra les récompenser pour leur bravoure.

Il y avait un net avertissement dans la voix du Chambellan et, sur son trône, le Roi Steve hocha sombrement la tête.

Ainsi c'était donc vaincre ou périr.


	3. Chapitre II : Déboires de voyage

Autant j'ai dû rattacher le début de ce qui avait été prévu au chap II à la fin du chap I, autant j'ai dû séparer la fin du chap II pour la rattacher au début du chap III.

Je me donne plutôt une semaine et demie pour écrire. J'ai énormément de travail, la fin du semestre approche et avec elle les partiels finaux.

J'avoue tout de même être un peu déçue que cette fic soit orpheline de reviews.

Cela dit, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre II : Déboires de voyage**

Tony ne réussit pas à s'empêcher d'en rajouter une couche. Le visage satisfait du fossile assis sur le trône d'or et de marbre plus pédant encore que les armures du milliardaire - et_ cela_, il fallait le faire - lui faisait perdre le peu de bon sens qu'il suivait encore. Il attaqua sans réfléchir.

\- La guillotine ça s'rait pas plus rapide là ?

Les têtes interloquées que sa réplique soutira à l'assistance lui apprit qu'il n'avait pas été compris.

\- Pas inventée encore, ben mince. N'empêche aussi, c'est plutôt les Français qui ont la main leste pour décapiter. Surtout leurs…

\- Nous allons nous mettre en route ! le coupa Bruce en levant un bras devant sa tête. Tony se tourna vers lui pour rouspéter mais le physicien lui jeta un regard assez noir pour qu'il se taise. Quelques salutations et courbettes plus tard, ils étaient sortis de la salle du trône et le serviteur Jarvis les menait à bon train vers la cour. Tony devinait à sa démarche guindée qu'il était énervé.

\- T'es tout tendu, J. . Fais gaffe, tu vas te froisser un muscle.

\- Tony, pourrais-tu être sérieux deux minutes ? lui demanda Bruce en soupirant longuement, le chien Hulk trottinant toujours à ses côtés. Lorsque Tony le regarda, le mâtin lui dédia un grand sourire et un clin d'œil.

\- Hey ! Big Guy, t'es pas mal en toutou. Tout vert et tout doux, j'parie. T'es le chien que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir.

Nouveau soupir de l'homme, nouveau sourire du chien.

\- Homme de métal est drôle. Hulk aime homme de métal.

\- Au moins, cela n'a pas changé, marmonna Bruce en levant une main pour la passer dans ses cheveux. Son chapeau empêcha toujours son vieux tic.

\- T'es classe en mage, lui lança Tony. On dirait l'vieux Gandalf en violet. Même si j'aime pas Tolkien, j'peux le dire. Legolas adorerait ce look. Dommage que j'ai pas de StarkPhone sous la main.

Bruce lui adressa un long regard mi-agacé mi-blasé et il rit tout seul derrière son casque. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il doive soudainement piler pour éviter de percuter le visage très en colère du serviteur Jarvis.

\- Jarvis ! P'tain, m'a fait peur. Pourquoi on s'arrête ?

\- Qu'avez-vous donc consommé hier soir, sire ? Le vieux mendiant du porche a réussi à vous défier suffisamment pour que vous ayez la folie d'accepter sa maléfique boisson ?

\- J'suis sobre, J. . C'est juste l'idée d'aller affronter un dragon à deux têtes. J'ai un peu la trouille, t'vois ? Donc je sors des bêtises à la seconde.

Si l'air du serviteur Jarvis s'adoucit visuellement, il n'en resta pas moins dubitatif.

\- Votre parler est pourtant étrange, sire. Mon esprit est troublé, je ne vous reconnais guère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, voyons ?! C'moi : Tony Stark. Rien que moi et personne d'autre !

\- Sire… Vous vous appelez Antony.

Tony resta figé, un drôle de rictus aux lèvres, heureusement couvert par son casque. Que répondre à cela ? Il n'avait pas fait attention. Même s'il essayait de ne pas dire des choses anachroniques - pas qu'il essayât fort cela dit - son langage l'était en lui-même.

\- C'est ma faute, dit alors Bruce et les deux hommes se tournèrent vers lui d'un air intrigué. Même le mâtin Hulk leva un regard surpris sur son alter ego. Un coup d'œil de ce dernier plus tard, il affichait à nouveau une tête entendue. Bruce avait dû lui faire passer des consignes mentales. A ce que Tony pouvait voir, ils étaient encore liés ; sinon, Bruce se serait déjà enfui aussi loin du Hulk qu'il lui était possible de le faire. Au contraire, l'homme faisait attention de rester soigneusement auprès du chien. Il allait devoir lui en demander la raison.

\- Que voulez-vous dire, Maître Mage ? questionna le serviteur Jarvis, un soupçon de menace présent dans sa voix. Tony ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un large sourire ; quel que soit le monde, soit-il un monde illusoire sorti de l'esprit fourbe d'un dieu chaotique, Jarvis restait celui qui le protégeait envers et contre tout.

En face de lui, Bruce faisait montre de ses talents de comédien. Tony savait qu'il n'était pas responsable de son état, le coupable étant Loki, mais le physicien avait ce visage désolé et défait qu'il abordait lorsqu'il prenait le culpabilité des dégâts causés par le Hulk et _bon sang_ il était si crédible que même lui en venait à douter.

\- Une malheureuse erreur. Il s'est trouvé qu'hier soir, j'ai succombé aux suppliques aguerries de notre ami et ma bouche pâteuse par la boisson a écorché les mots de Magie. Le sort de désenivrement qu'il m'a alors réclamé s'en est retrouvé quelque peu… chamboulé.

\- Reviendra-t-il lui-même ? demanda le serviteur Jarvis après un moment de silence où seuls les petits ricanements moqueurs du mâtin Hulk se faisaient attendre. Bruce hocha vigoureusement la tête.

\- Il s'agit d'un sortilège mineur. Les mauvais effets devraient se dissiper sous peu.

\- Soit. J'en suis fort gré. Allons ! Les chevaux doivent être apprêtés maintenant.

Le serviteur Jarvis se détourna d'eux et Bruce attrapa vivement le bras de Tony alors qu'il allait le suivre. Son regard était sans équivoque : il avait rattrapé la situation, à Tony désormais d'assumer son rôle de chevalier. Sa première tâche était de faire attention à son langage. "Quel dommage que j'ai préféré lire les travaux de Nikola Tesla plutôt que les romans de Chrétien de Troyes quand j'étais gosse !" se désola l'ingénieur en reprenant sa route.

Ils finirent par sortir dans la cour où des palefreniers tenaient par leurs brides trois chevaux dont l'un se démarquait par son lustre et sa carrure. Il était d'un noir de jais brillant, pas bien grand mais puissant, avec d'énormes sabots et des muscles que Tony jugea à faire pâlir ceux de Captain America.

Ce furent les accessoires rouges qui lui mirent la puce à l'oreille.

\- C'est mon cheval ?!

Le serviteur Jarvis, qui vérifiait les sangles de son coursier, un bai plus fin au port noble, se retourna vers lui avec de grands yeux interrogateurs. L'instant suivant, ses yeux se firent accusateurs en se déportant sur Bruce. Le physicien se tortilla, mal à l'aise, et se cacha derrière son propre cheval, une bête plus rustique et placide que ses deux comparses.

\- Votre destrier, sire. Vous l'avez vous-mêmes dressé. Ne vous en souvenez-vous pas ?

\- Oui-da, mon destrier ! s'exclama Tony en s'approchant de la bête. Elle n'allait pas le mordre, n'est-ce pas ? Non, parce qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment le regard attentif et fourbe que lui balançait le cheval. Un canasson ne devrait pas faire autant flipper !

\- Sire, soupira le serviteur Jarvis qui était déjà en selle, vous êtes du mauvais côté. Allez à senestre ou l'ARC REACTOR vous gênera pour monter.

\- A gauche, Tony, lui souffla Bruce derrière lui. Le physicien avait réussi à monter sur sa propre bête et il y semblait plutôt à l'aise. Tony ne devrait pas en être si surpris. L'homme avait tellement passé de temps à cavaler dans les recoins les plus paumés du monde qu'il avait dû apprendre à monter à cheval auprès de quelques peuples encore nomades. Par contre, pour lui, ce n'était pas gagné et il craignait de se ridiculiser. Au moins, y avait-il un étrier.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il mit son pied dedans et se hissa sur la selle. Le poids de son armure manqua de l'envoyer par-dessus bord mais il se stabilisa bien vite. Il savait _voler_ en armure, tenir en selle ne devrait pas être si difficile. A sa grande surprise, son corps sembla reconnaître l'équitation comme une habitude et ses gestes s'enclenchèrent rapidement une fois qu'il fut assis. Il reprit les rênes que le palefrenier lui tendait et claqua de la langue pour mettre le cheval au petit trot.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois le pont-levis passé qu'il percuta la présence du serviteur Jarvis à ses côtés.

\- Tu viens avec nous, J. ?

\- Je connais le chemin, sire. Or je doute que vous ayez pris la peine de regarder une carte.

\- Pas faux, grimaça Tony. Son casque le gênait, il avait une folle envie de se gratter le crâne et son cou commençait à protester. Il l'enlèverait à la première occasion.

\- On s'arrête quand ? osa-t-il demander tout haut. Le serviteur Jarvis lui dédia de magnifiques yeux estomaqués et il entendit nettement Bruce rire à sa droite. C'est que _bordel_ il commençait à avoir mal aux fesses.

* * *

Trois heures plus tard, il n'en pouvait plus. Son casque avait rapidement sauté, trop chaud, trop lourd, trop pesant sur ses épaules et ses cervicales. Il avait commencé à pester contre la médiocrité du matériel dont il disposait. Ni le serviteur Jarvis ni Bruce n'avait soulevé, préférant garder le silence en espérant qu'il cesse ses jérémiades. Il avait en effet boudé pendant une demi-heure. Puis il en avait eu assez du trot puissant de son destrier qui le secouait violemment. Il avait tiré les rênes et stoppé sa monture en plein milieu du chemin.

Ses compagnons de route avaient arrêté leurs chevaux en soupirant. Comme Tony le pensait, Bruce _savait_ monter à cheval même dans leur vrai monde.

\- Faisons une halte, proposa le serviteur Jarvis qui descendit se dégourdir les jambes. Devinant que la halte ne durerait pas plus de quelques minutes, Tony se précipita à bas de sa selle et tendit les rênes de son destrier au serviteur Jarvis. Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, il fit signe à Bruce de le rejoindre discrètement. Il fut à ses côtés quelques instants plus tard - un coup d'œil lui apprit que le physicien avait pris le temps d'entraver son roncin.

\- Mal au fessier ? se moqua-t-il gentiment en s'asseyant sur une pierre qui gisait au côté de Tony. L'ingénieur fut d'abord tenté de l'imiter puis l'armure et ses douleurs se rappelèrent à lui et il abandonna l'idée.

\- Mon corps a l'habitude de monter à cheval, sinon je s'rai déjà par terre mais _p'tain_ j'ai quand même mal au cul. Ce doit être les mailles de l'armure. J'préférerai ta vieille cape, même si elle manque de panache.

Les deux amis se sourirent d'un air entendu puis le sérieux reprit possession de leurs traits. Le sort ne s'était toujours pas délité, c'est qu'ils devaient le briser par eux-mêmes. Tony formula cette conclusion à Bruce et le physicien hocha la tête, sombre.

\- Si nous ne trouvons pas le nœud du Seidr, nous ne pourrons sortir de cette réalité alternative.

C'était quelque chose qu'il aimait chez Bruce Banner : cette facilité à utiliser des mots nouveaux avec l'aisance de la pratique et de la connaissance.

\- Le Seidr est lié à Loki, ça j'en suis sûr. Mais ya eu un hic à mon avis. Parce que le Gothique avait un visage _putain _de pas triomphateur lorsqu'on a été pris par son Seidr. J'te jure, il avait la tête de quelqu'un qui voit arriver quelque chose qu'il n'a pas prévu.

Soudain un fait qu'il avait mis de côté lui revint.

\- J'étais le seul visé !

Bruce cligna des yeux et se montra en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je suis pourtant là.

\- Quand le Cornu a lancé son Seidr, il me visait moi, il me menaçait moi, le Hulk n'était pas encore revenu dans le combat. Bordel ! Ce crétin a perdu le contrôle de son Seidr.

\- Mais Thor nous a avoué qu'il était l'un des plus puissants sorciers. Je ne le vois pas perdre le contrôle de son Seidr aussi facilement.

\- Banner beaucoup idiot. Sort peut être changé. Par objet. Par autre sorcier. Par mauvais mot de Magie. Banner le sait.

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux à la soudaine intervention du mâtin Hulk qu'ils avaient oublié. Il avait suivi Bruce et s'était couché à ses pieds, suivant la conversation depuis le départ. Son énorme tête était levée par le physicien, menaçante et incompréhensive.

\- Tu m'expliques ? demanda Tony en tentant de calmer le tambourinement de son cœur affolé. Bruce glissa une main lasse en direction du mâtin Hulk.

\- Dix pas loin de l'autre, on est mort. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, seul, sans son poids dans ma tête, j'ai d'abord paniqué parce que je ne me souvenais pas l'avoir enlevé. Puis, pendant une infime seconde de félicité, je me suis imaginé être vraiment seul...

Il posa un regard accusateur sur le mâtin couché à ses pieds.

\- Et le poids est revenu, détruisant tous mes espoirs. Cette situation est pire encore car il est moi sans l'être et je suis lui sans l'être. Il peut agir plus librement, je suis plus vulnérable. Aucun avantage pour moi.

\- Faute à Banner, gronda le mâtin Hulk comme pour se décharger de la culpabilité dans cette affaire. Tony haussa un sourcil à l'encontre de Bruce qui ne lui répondit que par le vague mouvement de main généralement utilisé pour mimer un sortilège.

\- Donc, si j'en crois le Big G… Dog, le Cornu a loupé son Seidr à cause d'un sorcier, d'une erreur de langue ou d'un objet ? Je crois qu'on a une piste.

\- Le torque, acquiesça Bruce en se prenant le menton dans la main. Selon Thor, il peut canaliser ou augmenter le Seidr. Je pense que nous avons affaire à la deuxième situation. Or Loki ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que son Seidr soit autant augmenté.

\- Si c'était juste un problème de dosage, le Gothique n'aurait pas fait cette tête, rétorqua Tony. Il comprenait bien le dieu, comme le lui avait fait remarquer Thor. Ils avaient une façon similaire de penser et il savait qu'il serait heureux d'avoir de meilleurs résultats qu'escompté. Il n'y avait qu'à se rappeler que ses répulseurs n'avaient été que des stabilisateurs dans sa pensée initiale. Et il ne faisait aucun doute que Loki penserait de même, aussi détestable que ce soit pour lui d'avouer avoir une similitude avec une divinité mégalomaniaque et meurtrière.

Il regarda Bruce, n'eut pas besoin de parler pour expliquer ce point - ce qui lui évita l'humiliation, et conclut :

\- C'est un problème de contrôle. Le foutu truc a agi de son plein gré. Je déteste les objets pensants, c'est vraiment trop zarb.

\- Pas la chose la plus bizarre qu'on ait vu, sourit Bruce, déclenchant le rire de l'ingénieur. Au loin, le serviteur Jarvis les appelait. Il fallait reprendre la route. Tony gémit à la pensée de devoir remonter en selle.

\- Ce canasson va avoir raison de moi avant même que ce voyage ne devienne pimenté.

Soudain, le mâtin Hulk grondant férocement et se positionna devant Bruce pour le défendre. Le premier réflexe de Tony fut de remettre son casque, celui de l'Iron Man et non le heaume qu'il avait laissé sur la selle, et il perdit de précieuses secondes. Sa main était encore loin de la garde de l'ARC REACTOR lorsqu'une voix connue retentit depuis un arbre :

\- J'te laisse prendre ton épée, chevalier, puis j'te perce le cœur. Au moins auras-tu eu ta dernière action d'héroïsme.

Tony éloigna sa main du pommeau et leva les bras au ciel.

\- Hey ! Legolas ! Comment tu vas, l'ami ?

Caché dans l'arbre, l'archer n'était pas visible mais son silence à lui seul fut suffisant pour comprendre qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que disait Tony. Bruce grimaça et lui jeta un regard noir. Ok. Mauvais point pour lui mais ça lui avait échappé.

\- J'te connais pas, chevalier. Je sais juste que t'es rempli d'argent sonnant et trébuchant. Donc tu m'files ton or et ton épée. J'vous laisse les chevaux et les vêtements.

\- Pourrais-je m'enquérir de la nécessité de me délester de mon arme ? s'enquit Tony. Il était fier de sa repartie, bien soutenue, sans aucun anachronisme. Antérieurement, il bouillonnait pour trouver une solution à leur présent problème. Connaissant l'habilité du Clint Barton de leur monde, il doutait - non, en fait, il en était certain - de pouvoir éviter une flèche s'il avait le malheur de déclencher un tir. Mais, avec Clint, on pouvait toujours discuter.

\- N'essaye pas d'me rouler, chevalier. Tout l'monde sait dans l'royaume que le sire Antony Edward Stark possède une merveilleuse épée magique. J'vais me faire une fortune en la vendant au plus offrant.

\- Allons, allons ! tempéra Tony en ricanant nerveusement à l'idée que - oui, bordel - son épée était magique. Pas la peine d'en venir aux mains. Si tu descendais que je vois en face l'homme qui pense attenter à ma vie.

Bruce restait calme à ses côtés, une main serrée dans le poil ras du mâtin Hulk. Tony devinait à son visage fermé qu'il retenait l'animal de toute la force de son esprit, lui faisant confiance pour gérer la situation.

Après un moment de silence, un bruissement de feuilles lui apprit que le brigand Clint acceptait de se montrer. Il glissa silencieusement jusqu'au sol et Tony ne put retenir sa langue.

\- Robin des bois ! s'exclama-t-il, sa bouche plus rapide que son cerveau. Bruce gémit et claqua son front. Lui-même s'en serait donner des claques. Il venait de briser toute l'avancée qu'il avait fait pour les sortir de ce pétrin. Mais voir Clint affublé d'un véritable attirail de brigand itinéraire vivant dans les bois… il n'avait pu s'empêcher de crier la référence.

\- T'es vraiment étrange, chevalier, marmonna le brigand Clint en le regardant dubitativement. S'il tenait encore une flèche dans sa main, il ne semblait pas sur le point de l'armer. Quoique Clint était véloce à déclencher son tir. Il n'avait pas besoin de se fatiguer à rester encoché. Tony était celui qui devait rester en garde.

\- Ne bougez plus, brigand !

Clint sursauta et son arc fut armé dans l'instant. Pourtant il ne décocha pas sa flèche et son bras se baissa peu à peu jusqu'à faire tomber l'arc à terre. En face de lui, le serviteur Jarvis le tenait en joue avec une arbalète chargée. Même un archer comme Clint Barton ne pouvait espérer tuer son adversaire en s'en sortant indemne. L'arbalète était trop près pour cela, un dernier sursaut enclencherait le mécanisme et le carreau déchirerait l'archer de part en part, explosant ses organes au passage. Au teint livide du brigand Clint, il était parfaitement au courant.

\- Je vous félicite, sire. Vous avez habilement occupé ce mécréant, dit le serviteur Jarvis en jaugeant son maître du regard pour évaluer son état physique. Tony lui sourit et ouvrit les bras pour montrer qu'il n'avait rien.

\- Cela ira, Jarvis. Baisse-la donc.

Il indiquait l'arbalète de la main. Le serviteur Jarvis hésita et il répété son geste avec plus d'autorité. L'autre homme finit par abdiquer mais n'éloigna cependant pas l'arbalète toujours chargée.

\- Robin des Bois et moi, on est ami, assura Tony en contournant l'archer pour passer son bras sur son épaule. Une idée venait de se frayer un chemin dans sa tête. Farfelue et inutile mais terriblement divertissante. Et il avait besoin de se divertir.

\- Je ne m'appelle pas Robin et je ne suis pas ton…

\- Tut tut tut ! le coupa Tony en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Le brigand Clint lorgna vers le serviteur Jarvis, l'arbalète à nouveau en mains bien qu'encore baissée, et il hocha légèrement la tête.

\- Tu me rappelles une vieille connaissance, reprit Tony, le ton conspirateur. Cet homme est le plus grand des archers et le brigand le plus connu de l'Histoire.

Il vit nettement les yeux du brigand Clint briller à cela.

\- Et que fait-il ce brigand pour être tant connu ?

\- Il vole les riches pour donner aux pauvres.

Les sourcils du brigand Clint se froncèrent et il demanda d'un ton amusé :

\- Ne devrais-je pas te voler alors, chevalier ?

\- Oh non ! Je suis en disgrâce, vois-tu. Fauché, pas un rond, et en route pour affronter un dragon. Il fallait venir plus tôt.

\- Le dragon bicéphale ? ricana le brigand Clint. Tu vas te faire tuer, chevalier. Entendu ! Je ramasserai ton ARC REACTOR après ta mort ; qu'elle soit glorieuse. Et je chanterai tes exploits, crois-moi.

Il se tortilla pour sortir de l'étreinte de Tony et ramassa son arc. Dans le mouvement, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec le mâtin Hulk et un long frisson le fit trembler des pieds à la tête.

\- Tu as de drôles de compagnons de voyage, chevalier.

\- Dragon, répondit simplement Tony en haussant les épaules. Le brigand Clint sourit. Son regard se voila cependant en tombant sur le serviteur Jarvis dont l'arbalète restait menaçante.

\- T'as pas l'choix, l'ami. Si tu engages le combat, t'es un brigand mort. Aucune chance d'être un Robin des Bois.

Le brigand Clint soupira et se détourna pour retrouver la sécurité d'un arbre. Tony le retint par l'épaule.

\- T'vas attendre qu'on parte, hein ? Pas envie de recevoir une flèche dans le dos.

Le brigand Clint afficha un air innocent qui ne trompa personne mais il ne bougea pas de sa place tandis qu'ils remontaient à cheval. Ils n'avaient pas fait deux pas qu'il avait disparu dans les arbres.

\- Un vrai piaf, commenta Tony en se tournant vers Bruce. Le physicien l'ignora, tout plongé dans ses pensées. Tony ouvrit la bouche pour crier son nom avant de se raviser. Il connaissait cette tête-là. C'était celle du scientifique qui avait déterré un os. Sachant que les os trouvés par Bruce Banner étaient conséquents, il valait mieux le laisser cogiter en paix.

* * *

Bruce n'avait plus décoché un mot de toute la journée, tout entier perdu dans ses pensées, notant parfois quelques lignes gribouillées sur un petit carnet. Tony s'était rabattu sur le serviteur Jarvis et le laissait tranquille. Le physicien plaignait le pauvre homme qui devait supporter le babillage incessant d'un Tony Stark mal à l'aise et nerveux. Car il connaissait assez son ami désormais pour voir dans la ligne figée de ses épaules qu'il était plus que déstabilisé par les événements.

Il l'était également mais lui avait l'habitude d'être dans des situations étranges et dangereuses. Durant toutes les années où il avait fui Ross, l'armée, la civilisation et même lui-même, il avait dû faire face à de nombreux dangers et à quelques étrangetés. C'était assez triste à dire. Il aurait aimé être capable d'une réaction normale, comme celle affichée par Tony.

Panser les chevaux et monter le camp pour la nuit furent toutefois l'occasion d'une situation cocasse. Tony souffrait des suites la chevauchée, cela se voyait à sa démarche raide, et son destrier avait tenté de le mordre, s'en suivant des cris et des jérémiades. Enlever l'armure et l'emmailloter pour qu'elle ne rouille pas par l'humidité de la nuit lui prit encore de longues minutes. Quand ce fut fini, il vint s'asseoir sans grâce près de Bruce qui s'était déjà installé et relisait ses notes de la journée.

\- J'suis vanné, mort, à enterrer. C'en est fini du grand Tony Stark ! J'attends le plus phénoménal _epitaphios logos _de l'Histoire, à la mesure de ma grandeur.

Bruce sourit en coin, les yeux pétillants d'humour.

\- De ta démesure oui ! Attends de voir demain avec les courbatures.

Le visage de l'ingénieur tourna à l'horreur et il geignit bruyamment.

\- Pourquoi diable voulais-je être chevalier étant gosse ? Bon c'était avant de vouloir être astronaute et après vouloir être un cow-boy. J'voulais être beaucoup de choses gamin. Mais, bordel, chevalier c'est d'la merde.

\- Et dire que tu n'as même pas combattu.

Tony cligna des yeux puis frissonna. Bruce devina qu'il s'imaginait en situation de combat avec tout l'attirail sur le dos. Le physicien était plutôt inquiet de sa maîtrise de l'épée. Il avait certes, déjà vu des armures Iron Man posséder des lames mais l'ARC REACTOR était précisément une épée moyenâgeuse et Bruce doutait que Tony en ait déjà eu une dans les mains. Ce qui le rassurait, ce que son ami lui avait avoué posséder l'habitude de la monte à cheval sans jamais avoir posé ses fesses sur une selle.

\- T'as fait quoi toute la journée ? demanda Tony pour changer de sujet, et aussi parce qu'il mourrait de curiosité. Cela se voyait dans ses yeux qui pétillaient comme ceux d'un enfant en attente du secret de la surprise promise. Bruce jeta un œil dans la direction du serviteur Jarvis, vit qu'il était occupé à préparer leur souper, et répondit à voix basse :

\- Je crois avoir trouvé la clé du Seidr.

\- J'savais que tu déterrerais un os conséquent ! s'exclama joyeusement Tony en lui flanquant une claque amicale dans le dos. Bruce haussa un sourcil puis décida de ne pas demander d'explication.

\- Pas sûr que ça te plaise par contre.

\- Tout ça ne me plaît guère, t'sais. Allez, dis-moi.

Bruce tritura sa plume puis referma son carnet et se lança :

\- Je pense que le Seidr se sert de nos envies et de nos peurs. Surtout les tiennes en fait, car tu étais le visé alors que je n'ai fait que me rajouter.

Tony avait perdu tout sourire. Comme Bruce le pensait, l'idée ne lui plaisait pas.

\- Tu veux dire que tout ça, ce monde, ces bizarreries avec les autres, c'est _moi_ ?

\- Amplifié et déformé par le sort, oui. Ce Jarvis, là, c'est ainsi que t'imagines ton I.A., non ? Et le roi Steve, ce n'est pas la version extrême et autoritaire de notre Capitaine ? Ne parlons pas de Clint en Robin des Bois. Même toi, tu t'en es rendu compte.

Tony était devenu blanc et il déglutit en jetant un coup d'œil au serviteur Jarvis.

\- T'as raison, soupira-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Ma première réaction en apprenant que j'étais chevalier était l'expression d'une joie enfantine. J'te dis, j'voulais être chevalier, gosse, entre cow-boy et astronaute. Et toi dans tout ça ?

\- Hulk, répondit simplement Bruce en désignant le mâtin. Séparé de moi ; mon désir. Mais pas disparu complètement… parce que, même si je veux m'en débarrasser, je crains aussi de redevenir un simple humain.

L'aveu lui faisait mal mais il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face maintenant qu'il expérimentait le fait d'être vulnérable et ne pas pouvoir protéger les gens auxquels il tenait. Le brigand Clint aurait pu abattre Tony qu'il n'aurait rien pu y faire. Mais il gardait pour lui-même une autre peur : celle de ne plus être digne des Avengers si le Hulk disparaissait. Ces mêmes Avengers qui étaient devenus ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'amis et d'une famille, tout ce dont il avait été privé pendant tant d'années.

Tony lui serra l'épaule en un geste de soutien et il le remercia d'un mouvement de tête.

\- On risque donc de rencontrer les autres ? reprit l'ingénieur. Il essayait visiblement de s'imaginer ce que pourrait donner les avatars de leurs amis. Le serviteur Jarvis l'interrompit avant qu'il n'émette de farfelues hypothèses en leur amenant le souper ; un simple bouillon de légumes avec du pain. Tony grimaça devant la pauvreté de leur repas mais mangea volontiers. Ils n'avaient mangé que quelques tranches de viande séchée et des fruits lors de la halte du midi et la chevauchée lui avait creusé l'estomac.

\- Et si je testais l'ARC REACTOR, voir ce qu'elle peut faire, dit Tony après que le serviteur Jarvis soit allé vérifié les liens qui entravaient les chevaux avant de s'installer pour dormir.

-Peut-être qu'elle fait des éclairs ? Ou qu'elle tranche n'importe quoi ? Peut-être même qu'elle brille comme Excalibur dans _Kaamelott_ !

\- Vas plutôt te coucher, rit Bruce en lui tendant une couverture. Il s'enveloppa lui-même dans la sienne et posa sa tête sur sa cape qu'il avait plié pour former un coussin.

\- Quoi ? On dort par terre ? Pas même un sac-de-couchage ? Merde ! J'suis tombé bien bas. Moi, un multimilliardaire, la star des stars, héros du monde, je dors par terre !

\- Tony… Arrête de râler et couche-toi ! grogna Bruce en lui tournant le dos. Il entendit nettement l'ingénieur grommeler dans sa barbe en dépliant la couverture. Il lui fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour s'allonger et ce ne fut pas fini, il bougea et bougea, et se tortilla tant et tant que Bruce eut envie de l'attacher.

\- Ya des racines, se défendit Tony lorsqu'il se retourna violemment vers lui, les yeux luisants de colère.

\- Si tu ne dors pas, demain sera horrible pour toi, pour nous tous en fait. Alors, fais-moi plaisir, essaye de dormir.

L'ingénieur hocha la tête et se cala enfin contre leurs sacs de voyage. Le serviteur Jarvis dormait déjà un peu plus loin, Bruce lui ayant assuré qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de monter la garde avec la vigilance constante du mâtin Hulk.

\- J'ai froid, gémit Tony au moment où il s'endormait enfin. Bruce soupira et roula jusqu'à son ami, le réchauffant par sa présence. Tout pour le faire taire. L'inquiétude, la chevauchée, la peur, l'incompréhension l'avaient fatigué et il n'avait plus la force du Hulk pour le soutenir.

"Sa présence te manque, mon pauvre."

Ce fut sur cette pensée néfaste, et les ronflements discrets de Tony, qu'il s'endormit enfin.


	4. Chapitre III : De Charybde à Sylla

Il y a pas mal de références à la mythologie scandinave dans ce chapitre : vous référer aux notes de fin de chapitre. Pauvre de vous, je lis en ce moment deux livres sur le sujet et ça me "parasite" l'esprit.^^

* * *

**Chapitre III : De Charybde à Sylla**

Le sol était dur et l'air humide mais Bruce réussit à grappiller quelques heures de sommeil qui le remirent d'aplomb. Il s'en réjouit le lendemain. Tony n'avait pas encore complètement réalisé dans quelle situation ils se trouvaient : le milliardaire prenait encore la chose comme un jeu et Bruce préférait attendre qu'il réalise lui-même l'ampleur de leur difficulté plutôt que de le forcer à le faire ; un Tony braqué et paniqué était plus contre productif qu'autre chose.

Il n'en restait pas moins que l'ingénieur commençait à abuser de sa patience. La disparition du poids du Hulk pesant aux marges de son esprit - le mâtin Hulk était certes, présent mais moins prégnant qu'à l'habitude - lui autorisait plus de liberté dans ses colères et il en sentait une impérieuse gronder de plus en plus fort.

Tony était insupportable, tout simplement. Il avait peu dormi, vite réveillé par le froid, la dureté du sol ou l'humidité, pour ce qu'il en savait. L'aube les avait vus reprendre leur route et il avait remis son armure avec une réticence qui leur avait fait perdre plus d'une demi-heure. Depuis, il ne faisait que se plaindre de la chevauchée : l'inconfort du trot se rajoutait aux courbatures de la vieille.

\- Galopons un peu, proposa le serviteur Jarvis en coulant un regard compatissant, et un peu intrigué, sur son maître. Loin de paraître rassuré par cette idée, Tony devint blanc comme linge.

\- J'espère que tu rigoles, Jarv', parce que ce canasson me gigote assez comme cela ! s'écria-t-il en profitant de la conversation pour ralentir l'allure au pas. Le serviteur Jarvis secoua la tête, incompréhensif.

\- Je ne comprends pas, messire. Vous êtes l'homme qui a chevauché aux côtés de Sa Majesté des marges septentrionales aux marges méridionales, des frontières orientales aux frontières occidentales du Royaume, pour y imposer la loi du Roi et le modèle du preux.

\- J'ai fait ça, moi ? releva Tony en haussant un sourcil circonspect. Le serviteur Jarvis fit la moue.

\- Le Roi vous avait mis au défi de l'accompagner. Il lui suffit de titiller votre amour-propre pour que vous courrez là où il veut vous mener. Toutefois, le reste du temps, votre insolence me fait craindre le pire.

\- La selle me semble neuve, dit soudain Bruce. Le serviteur Jarvis se tourna vers lui, surpris, et acquiesça de la tête, ne comprenant guère où il voulait en venir.

\- Le temps que le cuir se fasse, elle sera donc inconfortable au fessier d'Antony, sourit Bruce. L'arrêt dans la série de lamentations et de plaintes de Tony avait tempéré sa colère et il en avait profité pour se calmer par quelques inspirations.

\- Vous devez avoir raison, sire Mage, reconnut le serviteur Jarvis. Mais je crains, maître, que vous allez devoir supporter plus longtemps vos douleurs. Il nous faut nous hâter car le dragon bicéphale sera plus fort au solstice d'été et il nous reste encore plusieurs jours de voyage.

A ces mots, Tony roula des yeux.

\- Evidemment, le glaçon royal ne pouvait pas envoyer un chevalier avant que le solstice d'été ne soit si proche !

\- Dois-je vous rappeler le sacrifice de tout un contingent de soldats ? Le temps que les nouvelles fâcheuses au sujet de ces braves, malheureusement morts pour le Royaume, nous parviennent, le printemps s'était déjà bien avancé.

\- Splendide ! dit Tony d'un ton dramatique. Nous chevauchons par maintes douleurs vers une mort certaine.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à ses compagnons de voyage pour répliquer à son mélodramatique en mettant de lui-même son destrier au trot. Bruce fit avancer son roncin, avec quelques difficultés aux vues des amples foulées de l'étalon noir, jusqu'à ses côtés ; il venait d'avoir une idée pour aider son ami.

\- Fais comme moi, Tony, lui souffla-t-il à voix basses en le dépassant. Ce faisant, il passa du trot assis au trop enlevé, se soulevant en même temps que le cheval changeait de diagonal.

\- Le trot sera plus aisé ainsi.

\- Merveilleux ! s'écria Tony en l'imitant. Ce canasson secoue moins comme cela !

Le palefroi du serviteur Jarvis se positionna de l'autre côté du destrier et l'homme les regarda avec intérêt.

\- Où avez-vous appris à monter ainsi, sire Mage ?

\- Dans un pays lointain, lors d'un de mes voyages, répondit Bruce sans marquer d'hésitation. Il avait hésité, il était vrai, avant de proposer à Tony de chevaucher en enlevé car la technique n'était apparue en Angleterre qu'au XIXe s. Mais une petite discussion mentale avec le mâtin Hulk lui avait appris qu'il n'était arrivé dans le Royaume que quelques mois auparavant et était réputé pour avoir voyagé plus loin que ce que les cartes du Roi Steve connaissaient. Et qui dit royaumes lointains, dit fantasmes idéalisés.

\- Il me semble que cette monte rend le trot plus agréable pour le cavalier, commenta le serviteur Jarvis mais il resta assis et droit sur sa selle. Bruce admirait sa tenue en selle : il épousait parfaitement le dos altier du palefroi et accompagnait chacun de ses mouvements sans en être une seule fois déséquilibré.

\- Je ne peux vraiment pas enlever mon armure ? se plaignit soudain Tony. Il ne serait donc pas resté longtemps silencieux. Mais Bruce comprit rapidement le problème : lorsque l'ingénieur se rasseyait, il faisait peser son poids sur la maille et son plastron remontait. Ce n'était pas pour rien que le trot enlevé n'était apparu que tardivement, lorsque la tenue du cavalier s'était nettement allégée.

Bruce dévia son regard jusqu'au serviteur Jarvis, un sourcil levé. Sa question muette reçut rapidement une réponse lorsqu'il arrêta son palefroi et indiqua à son maître de descendre.

\- Ôtez-là donc et priez pour qu'un autre brigand ne nous attende pas sur le chemin. A cette allure, nous ne serons jamais à temps à la tanière du dragon bicéphale.

Tony leur dédia à tous les deux un magnifique sourire et mit rapidement pieds à terre. Au moment où il commençait à délacer les lanières de son plastron, le mâtin Hulk se dressa de toute sa hauteur, le poil hérissé, pour pousser un jappement crissant. Un flash verdâtre passa sous les yeux de Bruce qui chancela en reconnaissant la panique rageuse qui le prenait avant chaque transformation. L'instant d'après, s'il était toujours paniqué, il était toujours lui-même et seul son souffle affolé manquait de le faire perdre conscience.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? s'écria Tony en se précipitant vers lui alors qu'il tombait de son roncin, incapable de tenir plus longtemps en selle.

\- Je vais bien, réussit à articuler Bruce pour calmer son ami. C'est le Hulk !

Un nouveau hurlement lui donna raison et le mâtin, qui semblait avoir doublé de volume, se précipita vers l'avant dans le but évident de charger quelque chose. Le cri qui s'échappa de Bruce lorsqu'il franchit les dix pas l'arrêta cependant - ou était-ce sa propre douleur ? - et les deux alter ego gémirent de concert.

_ « Danger ! Banner venir ! Vite ! »_

_« Calme ! »_ réussit-il à dire en envoyant des ondes apaisantes vers le Hulk en un vieux réflexe. Cela fonctionna car le chien revint vers lui, toujours agité mais moins prompt à charger aveuglement.

\- Qui va là ?! Qui que vous voyez, montrez-vous dans l'honneur ! clama le serviteur Jarvis qui se tenait dressé sur ses étriers, son arbalète chargée à la main. Les buissons bougèrent et un énorme destrier doré comme le soleil s'avança de son pas lourd vers eux. L'homme qui se tenait en selle était tout aussi impressionnant ; et le souffle de Bruce eut un accroc lorsqu'il reconnut Thor comme étant la menace si redoutée par le Hulk.

_« Est-il si dangereux ? » _demanda-t-il en se rapprochant inconsciemment de son alter ego qui l'atteignant désormais aux côtes. Le mâtin gronda doucement.

_« Banner ne sent donc pas ? Cheveux de soleil sent la foudre. Cheveux de soleil sent la terre. Cheveux de soleil sent la force. Cheveux de soleil est une Puissance. Fils du Ciel. Fils de la Terre. Fils de Magie. »_

\- C'est Thor, murmura Tony en clignant des yeux, sa surprise initiale s'estompant sous la multitude des pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, leur anarchie présente dans ses yeux mêmes. Il se tourna vers Bruce, le questionnant du regard, et le physicien frissonna violemment. Si combat il devait avoir, seul le Hulk pourrait les sauver de la force de Thor. Or il était incapable de se transformer ; désormais qu'il était séparé de lui, sa propre faiblesse lui était jetée au visage.

\- Ô voyageurs, clama le dieu en réponse au serviteur Jarvis. Je suis Thor, fils d'Odin, fils de Jörd 1 , enfant de Frigga, guerrier de la lointaine Asgard d'au-delà les frontières de ce Royaume. Le puissant Mjöllnir fut pour moi construit par les nains de Swartalfheim 2 et seul je suis à pouvoir le manier. J'ai vaincu tous les berserkirs 3 au service de mon père et même les valkirjurs 4 reconnaissent ma grandeur. Il y a de cela quinze lunes, j'ai quitté la bienheureuse Asgard pour un voyage initiatique et je parcours depuis lors tous les chemins de ce monde en quête de guerriers aptes à soutenir un duel.

Ce fut sans surprise que le guerrier Thor dévia son regard sur Tony.

\- A toi, Antony Edward Stark, chevalier du Royaume, détenteur de l'illustre ARC REACTOR, je lance céans un défi pour mesurer qui de nous deux est le plus brave !

Il leva son marteau au ciel en parlant et son cheval secoua sa large encolure en piaffant sauvagement. Le ciel se chargea de tonnerre et sa voix de splendeur.

\- Viens, Chevalier, et affronte-moi dans l'honneur et le courage !

\- Attends ! Attends ! Attends ! paniqua Tony qui se trouvait encore à terre près de Bruce. Une certaine appréhension se reflétait dans ses yeux : il ne s'agissait pas du dieu perdu dans la civilisation du XXe s qu'il avait coutume de charrier plus que la prudence ne devrait l'autoriser. Il avait devant lui l'une des Puissances du monde scandinave, un guerrier de muscles et de magie, rompu à la bataille, farouche et terrible.

\- Remontez sur votre destrier, sire ! s'écria le serviteur Jarvis qui peinait de plus en plus à maintenir tranquille son palefroi. Tony et Bruce le dévisagèrent tous deux avec de grands yeux écarquillés.

\- Je ne veux pas combattre Thor, putain d'bordel, murmura furieusement Tony, se tournant vers Bruce en quête de soutien.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu l'avais déjà fait. C'est un duel, Tony, il ne te tuera pas.

\- Merde, gémit Tony. Je vais étriper Loki.

Voyant que Thor s'impatientait, Bruce poussa doucement Tony vers son cheval.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas rester coincés ici.

\- T'as raison. Oh ! Et puis, depuis quand Tony Stark tremble-t-il de peur ? Dormir dehors de me réussit pas. J'en perds de ma superbe.

Il mit son casque et se jucha habilement sur son destrier, appréciant visiblement la fluidité du mouvement. De son côté, Bruce se décala pour sortir du chemin, entraînant le mâtin Hulk avec lui.

\- Allez, Point Break ! En garde ! s'exclama Tony en dégainant l'ARC REACTOR ; il allait enfin savoir pourquoi cette épée était réputée tant pour sa magie que pour sa puissance même au-delà du Royaume. En face de lui, Thor rit à gorge déployée et plusieurs éclairs joyeux dansèrent dans le ciel.

\- Splendide ! Combattons sous les regards des landvaettirs 5 de ces terres et qu'ils soient témoins du chant de nos armes !

Il talonna son destrier doré sans plus attendre et il bondit en avant en poussant un hennissement puissant qu'un éclair claquant reprit en un écho terrible. Effrayés par le boucan, le palefroi du serviteur Jarvis et le roncin de Bruce s'affolèrent, manquant d'échapper à leurs cavaliers. Seul le destrier de Tony resta ancré au sol, les naseaux frémissants, ses puissants muscles tendus sous son poils de nuit, tout entier prêt au combat et n'attendant que l'ordre de son maître.

\- Aucune chance que je perdre ! lui renvoya Tony.

Son destrier noir quitta soudain son immobilité et fondit sur son homologue doré, lui arrachant un cri surpris. La rencontre entre les deux chevaux fit un bruit de tonnerre, poitrail contre poitrail, chacun cherchant à mordre l'autre ou à la frapper des antérieurs. Presque désarçonné par la violence du choc, Tony faillit chuter à terre, d'autant plus lorsque Mjöllnir fusa vers lui. Il para de peu avec l'ARC REACTOR et, à la surprise de Bruce, renvoya le marteau sans que l'épée ne se casse. Sa lumière bleue s'accrut et ne fit qu'augmenter à mesure qu'elle prenait des coups du marteau magique alors que les deux adversaires s'échangeaient de violentes passes, leurs chevaux se tournant autour en soufflant puissamment, les oreilles couchées de toute leur longueur sur leurs crânes.

\- L'épée accumule la magie, comprit Bruce alors que l'ARC REACTOR luisait de plus en plus fort. De son côté, Thor semblait peiner et son visage prenait des airs de surprise égarée.

_« L'homme de fer n'aime pas la magie. Alors l'homme de fer a trouvé une épée qui vainc la magie. »_

Bruce baissa les yeux vers le mâtin Hulk qui s'était calmement couché à ses pieds, ses gros yeux verts fixés sur les deux combattants, suivant attentivement le combat.

_ « Mjöllnir perd sa magie, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Bientôt fini. »_ affirma le mâtin en baillant soudain. Lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur le combat, Bruce dut en convenir : il lui semblait que Thor avait enfin compris ce qu'il se passait mais il avait déjà par trop frappé et la magie de Mjöllnir avait tant décru que le marteau était visiblement lourd dans sa main. Il n'en continuait pas moins de frapper avec force, toutefois Tony était assez habile pour esquiver ou parer chacun des coups ; l'ingénieur avait également compris comment fonctionnait l'ARC REACTOR et choisi de se tenir en défense le temps que Thor s'affaiblisse.

Et soudain, le dieu rompit le contact, son lourd destrier se reculant de plusieurs foulées jusqu'à ce qu'une longueur de deux chevaux séparent les belligérants. Les yeux de Thor brillaient, non pas de colère ou de déception, mais d'une joie admirative. Il soufflait à peine, transpirait encore moins, mais son bras pendait vers le sol, entraîné par le poids de son Mjöllnir privé de magie.

\- Ah ! Chevalier, les scaldes ont omis de préciser dans leurs louanges les caractéristiques de ton épée ! Me voilà bien embêté, à ta merci, ta ruse fut digne d'Odin et moi je n'ai que foncé comme une bête enragée.

\- Il faut pourtant en finir, dit Tony et Bruce secoua la tête en soufflant. Evidemment que l'ingénieur n'allait pas en rester sagement là.

\- La victoire ne t'appartient pas encore, fils de Stark ! Je ne suis pas vaincu tant que je suis debout. Allons, finissons-en !

\- C'est déjà fini ! J'ai gagné, fanfaronna Tony dont le sourire se devinait sous le casque.

Il pointa l'ARC REACTOR sur Thor, toute la lueur de la lame se concentra sur la pointe et un faisceau d'énergie fusa sur le dieu. Thor fut atteint en pleine poitrine et chuta à terre alors que son destrier se dressait de toute sa hauteur. La terre trembla sous l'impact du dieu et une multitude d'oiseaux s'enfuit en poussant des cris stridents.

* * *

\- Ce fut un fabuleux combat, Ami Stark ! Je n'avais subi pareille défaite depuis que Gungnir m'apprit l'humilité.

Après sa chute mémorable, Thor, à peine blessé, s'était précipité pour féliciter un Tony Stark complètement épuisé et par le combat éprouvant et par l'énergie demandée par la magie de son épée. Ils avaient décidé de s'arrêter dans une proche clairière et le dieu s'était joint à eux pour partager une maigre collation qui s'était vite transformée en un véritable festin, un sanglier chassé par le dieu ayant fini sur une broche.

\- Qui diable est Gungnir ?

Thor rit tellement à cette question qu'il s'étrangla avec un morceau de sa cuisse de sanglier et tapa du poing au sol.

\- Il s'agit de la lance de mon père, Odin roi d'Asgard, dit-il lorsqu'il eut repris son souffle. J'étais alors jeune et sot et mon père dut m'apprendre à refréner mon arrogance et m a bêtise.

Il arracha un morceau de viande de la cuisse de sanglier et se tourna vers Bruce.

\- Vous êtes un sorcier, n'est-ce pas ? Il est rare de voir un mortel user du Seidr.

Il fronça les sourcils et secoua la main, comme pour chasser ce qu'il avait dit.

\- Que dis-je ! Le Seidr, la magie des Vanir, est avant tout magie de femme. Seuls mon père, mon frère et Freyr d'Alfheim sont les mâles à l'utiliser. Les mortels usent d'une autre magie.

Il conclut en riant de lui-même.

\- Mais je ne suis pas homme de magie. Je ne saurai dire de quelle magie et de quel sortilège Mjöllnir est fait !

\- Votre frère s'appelle-t-il Loki ? demanda doucement Bruce et il vit Tony se tendre. La question était d'intérêt : si Loki se trouvait bel et bien dans ce monde, il pourrait en être une porte de sortie.

\- Loki est en effet son nom, répondit Thor, étonné de cette connaissance chez des mortels vivant dans un royaume éloigné du sien. Avez-vous entendu parler de lui ?

\- Oui-da. Ce nom est connu dans le milieu de la magie. Je dois vous avouer qu'il me plairait de le rencontrer.

\- Malheureusement mon frère est un esprit sournois et ses actes furent mauvais. L'assemblée des Aesir, excédée par ses agissements, a décidé de son emprisonnement il y a plusieurs lunes et il s'est échappé par quelques sortilèges des prisons d'Asgard. Depuis, nul, même Heimdall et les corbeaux Munin et Gunin, ne savent où Loki se trouve.

Thor soupira.

\- Si Loki ne veut être trouvé, Loki ne sera pas trouvé. Vous m'en voyez navré, Ami Banner.

\- Quel dommage.

* * *

Plus tard, lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger, ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau sur la route et Thor les salua avec grands sourires :

\- Je m'en vais donner offrande aux landvaettirs de la source du cœur de la forêt mais si vous vous arrêtez au prochain village, il se peut que nous nous croisions à nouveau. D'ici là, Amis, je vous souhaite bon voyage et que les Nornes vous gardent !

Il fit volter son destrier doré et s'enfonçant en trottinant entre les arbres. Lorsque les crins clairs de sa monture eurent disparu, le serviteur Jarvis fit avancer son palefroi dans la direction opposée.

\- Dépêchons ! Si nous nous hâtons, nous pourrons arriver avant la nuit à ce village.

Au moment où il passa près de son seigneur, un petit sourire trancha son air dur et il lui murmura :

\- Ce fut un beau combat, sire.

A la louange, le visage de Tony s'éclaira et il quitta son air renfrogné que l'annonce de la reprise de la chevauchée avait déclenché. Recevoir des compliments de Jarvis, soit-il inventé de toutes pièces par une illusion magique, ne pouvait que le rendre heureux. Mais, dès que le palefroi l'eut dépassé, les traits de son visage se durcirent à nouveau et il rapprocha son destrier du roncin de Bruce.

\- Je crois que ta théorie souffre de quelques bémols, lui murmura-t-il en vérifiant que le serviteur Jarvis ne les entendait pas. Bruce hocha la tête et répondit sur le même ton :

\- La moitié des termes utilisés par Thor ne relèvent pas de ta connaissance.

\- Exact. Que sont des putains de landvatti ou je ne sais quoi ?

\- Landvaettirs, Tony. Des créatures qui doivent être liées à la terre vu leur nom. Et si j'ai déjà entendu Thor citer les Nornes, les berserkirs et les valkirjurs m'étaient jusqu'alors inconnus.

\- Valkirjurs… Je suppose qu'il voulait dire les valkyries ? Quoi qu'il en soit, ni toi ni moi ne sommes autant calés en mythologie scandinave. De telles connaissances ne peuvent provenir que de Thor… ou de Loki.

\- Thor se trouvait de l'autre côté du cercle de menhirs, à ce que tu m'as dis. Il n'y a aucune raison à sa présence dans le sortilège. Il ne reste donc que Loki.

\- Qui se trouve mystérieusement envolé, tiens donc. Et Thor reste le même que dans le vrai monde.

Un rire s'échappa de l'ingénieur.

\- Corne de bouc ne pourra plus rejeter son lien fraternel avec Thor. Car ce Thor-ci ne vient pas de moi et il l'appelait toujours _frère_.

Il remarqua alors que Bruce abordait un visage désolé.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir violé l'intimité de Thor, souffla le physicien en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Il regarda gravement son ami et reprit d'une voix sombre :

\- S'il est bien fils d'Odin, il ne l'est pas de la reine Frigga. Le guerrier Thor que tu as combattu a cité une certaine Jörd comme mère. Thor ne nous a jamais rien dit de cela.

La bouche de Tony s'ouvrit sous un "Oh" surpris. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ce détail. La gêne était de taille : tout ce qui touchait la famille était sacré et compliqué avec Thor, entre son frère traître par plusieurs fois, son père qui l'avait banni sur Terre pour lui apprendre l'humilité, et maintenant ceci.

\- Faisons comme si nous n'en savions rien, décida l'ingénieur en haussant les épaules. Lui-même n'aimait guère - ou plutôt pas du tout s'il était honnête avec lui-même - parler de ses parents et il n'irait pas titiller un dieu sur une question aussi épineuse ; il était par bien des égards imprudent, mais non suicidaire.

\- Tu continus donc au trot assis ? demanda Bruce pour changer de sujet, remarquant que l'ingénieur avait repris une monte assise, sans enlever son armure. Un long soupir résigné lui répondit.

\- A chaque fois que l'on dit que ce voyage va être calme, ya un bordel de problème. Je préfère rester en armure. Parce que, si quelque chose doit nous tomber dessus, Thor étant déjà un Charybde, ce ne pourra être qu'un putain de Sylla !

\- Ne nous porte pas malheur ! frissonna Bruce en coulant un regard vers le mâtin Hulk. Le physicien avait été secoué par la violence des émotions que la soudaine attaque du guerrier Thor avait déclenché. Le mâtin Hulk avait été incontrôlable pendant plusieurs minutes ; et si le Hulk était déjà problématique lorsqu'il était maîtrisé à l'intérieur de son alter ego, le mâtin Hulk, lui, n'était retenu que par la frêle limite des dix pas.

\- Est-ce moi ou le Huk est plus gros ? remarqua soudain Tony en avisant que l'échine du mâtin atteignait sans problème l'épaule du roncin de son ami.

\- Plus le Hulk s'énerve, plus il devient fort, murmura Bruce en se frottant les yeux, visiblement fatigué.

\- Je crains le moment où je perdrai le peu de contrôle que j'ai sur lui.

Le ricanement qui échappa au mâtin ne fut pas pour le rassurer et Tony, qui pourtant poussait souvent Bruce à accepter le Hulk, commençait lui-aussi à craindre la perte de contrôle sur le Big Dog. Car alors une force de la nature, que nul ne pourrait arrêter, serait libre de se déchaîner.

* * *

La journée s'avançant, Tony finit par s'habituer à la monte. Le combat avait dû être le déclencheur de l'alchimie car l'ingénieur était passé des pleurnicheries à une imitation bancale de la tenue du serviteur Jarvis. Il avait encore du chemin à faire mais Bruce était serein quant à le voir chevaucher tel un véritable chevalier d'ici qu'ils atteignent la tanière du dragon bicéphale.

Alors que la deuxième journée finissait, les espoirs que le physicien nourrissait encore s'estompaient. Le sort ne se délierait pas de lui-même et Loki ne semblait pas décider à les en délivrer - ou s'en révélait-il incapable.

Bruce craignait ce qu'ils allaient trouver au bout du chemin. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer : le dragon serait l'incarnation de leur plus grande terreur et, s'il était bicéphale, c'était qu'il présenterait une tête pour chacun d'eux. Le physicien se demandait si Tony était arrivé à la même conclusion que lui.

Autant vérifier.

\- Que crains-tu le plus ?

La question soudaine prit Tony au dépourvu.

\- Que mon charme ravageur ne fonctionne plus ! s'esclaffa l'ingénieur. Bruce lui fit de gros yeux. Ne voyait-il pas qu'il était sérieux ? Ou ne voulait-il pas le voir ? Car il venait de se murer dans un silence sombre et Bruce n'insista pas. Il avait lancé un petit caillou dans les eaux spirituelles de Tony et le fleuve de ses pensées s'était ébranlé sous son action ; il espérait juste que cela soit suffisant pour préparer son ami à l'épreuve qui les attendait au bout du chemin.

Quant à lui… il y avait tant à craindre qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait craindre le plus. Il mettrait en premier le Hulk et sa force ravageuse qu'il peinait tant à contrôler, juguler, maintenir sous clé qu'il arrivait inéluctablement le jour où la force et la volonté lui feraient défaut. Mais le Hulk était présent près de lui et l'illusion du Seidr trop construite pour qu'il retrouve ses traits sur l'une des faces du dragon bicéphale.

Il fut violemment sorti de ses pensées. Devant lui, le destrier noir de Tony fit soudainement un écart, manquant arracher les rênes à son cavalier. De cela, Tony ne put pas s'en plaindre ; quelqu'un venait de jaillir des cimes d'un arbre et l'avait fait choir à terre.

\- Tony ! cria Bruce en retenant tant bien que mal son roncin affolé. L'attaque avait été si soudaine que le serviteur Jarvis s'était avancé de quelques mètres sans se rendre compte de la position délicate dans laquelle se trouvait son maître.

\- Ne bougez pas, Mage, ordonna l'inconnu - ou plutôt l'inconnue - en logeant l'une de ses dagues sous le casque. Tony se figea visiblement ; la pointe de la dague devait dangereusement lui chatouiller la gorge.

\- Que voulez-vous ? demanda le serviteur Jarvis qui avait stoppé son palefroi à quelques pas, s'obligeant à l'immobilisme mais prêt à agir, la main posée sur son arbalète bien que se refusant à la dégainer tant que son maître gisait en si mauvaise posture.

Natasha - car Bruce avait reconnu la voix sous le masque de cuir qui cachait le haut du visage de la femme - leur dédia un sourire retors.

\- Cet homme, répondit-elle en désignant Tony sur lequel elle était toujours perchée. Sa main partit sous sa tunique et en sortit un parchemin qu'elle déroula pour leur montrer. La tête de Tony y était grossièrement dessinée au fusain noir.

\- Oh ! Je suis tout bonnement fantastique sur ce dessin. Une vraie star ! Ma jolie, j'aime bien qu'une femme s'assied sur moi mais la dague, là, c'est un peu de trop, tu ne crois pas. Moi, je le pense. On pourrait discuter plus calmem…mhmhmh

Ladite dague venait de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans la chair, coupant la répartie de l'ingénieur.

\- L'homme qui vous cherche a une certaine dents contre vos tendances charmeuses, Chevalier. Quelque chose à voir avec sa fiancée. Il vous veut indifféremment mort ou vivant, plutôt vivant pour vous tuer lui-même. Ne me tentez pas, ma main pourrait glisser.

Son ton suave contrastait fortement avec ses actes et le décalage rendait la scène surréaliste. Le cerveau de Bruce pédalait dans la semoule ; du moins, le peu qui n'avait pas été engagé dans la lutte pour contrôler le mâtin Hulk. Le moindre geste visant à délivrer Tony se terminerait avec une dague dans sa gorge. Ne rien faire équivalait à se faire prendre Tony et à ne plus pouvoir sortir du Seidr.

\- Ne pouvons-nous pas négocier un prix supérieur ? dit-il soudain, espérant obtenir l'intention de la chasseuse de prime. Tel fut le cas mais le regard qu'elle lui lança en avisant sa mise ne fut guère engageant.

\- Dis, Sylla, j'ai botté les fesses à Charybde ya pas cinq heures. Tu ferais mieux de négocier avec mon magicien préféré. Ce serait même une foutrement bonne idée.

Un soupir et un titillement de dague permirent de faire à nouveau taire Tony. Bruce se tendit et capta avec horreur le son saccadé de son souffle ; il perdait son sang froid à une vitesse alarmante. En face de lui, le serviteur Jarvis serrait son arbalète à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges, impuissant à secourir son maître tant que la dague de la chasseuse de prime continuait à mordre près de la jugulaire.

\- Votre gouaille est grande, Chevalier, mais agaçante, siffla Natasha. Seul un gargouillis s'éleva en réponse de la forme prostrée de l'ingénieur et un mince filet de sang goutta de sous le métal. La pointe acérée de la dague avait franchi la barrière de la peau et l'angle que la chasseuse de prime imprimait sur son arme étranglait certainement sa proie.

Bruce sentit qu'il ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps, qu'il avait perdu la bataille contre le Hulk ; il espérait désormais que son violent alter ego soit suffisamment rapide pour agir avant le drame.

La chasseuse de prime Natasha se retourna vers lui pour certainement repartir sur son offre mais n'en eut jamais l'occasion. Bruce venait de perdre son contrôle bancal sur le mâtin Hulk, ou plutôt avait-il abandonné une lutte devenue inutile, acceptant sa défaite pour cette fois-ci.

En un grognement bestial, l'énorme bête se jeta sur la chasseusse de prime et la renversa sur le côté. La dague fut entraînée dans le mouvement, libérant Tony de son emprise qui se redressa en dégainant l'ARC REACTOR. Ce fut en lançant un regard vers Bruce qu'il comprit que l'homme avait également perdu son calme.

Et le contrôle de la magie que le Seidr lui avait étrangement attribué. Magie qui se concentra au bout de son bâton et explosa en une myriade d'étincelles violettes qui les percutèrent en une onde de choc si violente qu'elle les envoya tous dans les rets de Morphée.

* * *

Notes :

1 Jörd (Gaia) est la mère de Thor dans la mythologie scandinave. Elle fait partie de la race des géants avec lesquelles les Aesir et les Vanir ont souvent commerce (Freyr épouse une géante, Odin est fils de Bor, lui aussi géant descendant d'une lignée de géants).

2 Mjöllnir fut forgé en même que deux autres trésors par les nains de Swartalfheim (c'est-à-dire les swartalfars) à la demande d'Odin qui enchante lui-même l'arme. Anecdote amusante : si le manche de Mjöllnir est si court, c'est de la faute de Loki. Il prit en effet une forme de mouche pour arrêter le nain activant le soufflet, ce faisant dénaturant quelque peu leur travail.

3 Les berserkirs sont des guerriers liés à un animal totem dont ils sont censés prendre la forme au combat en entrant dans une fureur belliqueuse.

4 Les Valkyrjurs (valkyries) sont des créatures féminines ailées chargées pour le compte d'Odin de désigner avant chaque bataille les guerriers qui vont mourir pour peupler la Vahöll (le Walhalla) et de les y mener après leur mort.

5 Les landvaettirs sont des esprits de la terre. Ils protègent et vont prospérer l'endroit où ils vivent. Il peut s'agir d'un bosquet, d'une source, mais aussi de grandes étendues comme une région ou un pays. Il était de bon ton d'enlever sa tête de drakkar en accostant un rivage pour ne pas effrayer les landvaettirs y vivant.

6 Gungnir est la lance d'Odin.

7 Munin et Gunin sont les deux corbeaux d'Odin. Gunin est l'hudr d'Odin, soit son âme, et Munin est sa mémoire. Ils observent les Neuf Royaumes pour le compte du Père de Toutes Choses.

8 Aesir est le pluriel d'Ase, l'un des deux groupes de dieux scandinaves ; ils habitent Asgard. Vanir est le pluriel de Vane, l'autre groupe de dieux scandinaves ; ils habitent Vanaheim et Freyr règne sur Alfheim.

Comme j'y pense, il y a trois types de chevaux médiévaux cités dans cette fic. Le destrier est un cheval lourd et trapu, dressé à la guerre, monture privilégiée des chevaliers mais qui coûte très cher. Le palefroi est aussi un cheval cher, plus fin et élancé, il sert de monture aux nobles lors de promenade, de voyage, et est également une monture de clercs. Le roncin est quant à lui un cheval bas de gamme, bon à tout faire, utilisé pour voyager, travailler ou faire la guerre pour des chevaliers peu fortunés.


	5. Chapitre IV : Bon baiser d'un prince

Ayant besoin d'effectuer des recherches pour Agents du Chaos et n'ayant pas le temps pour cela, j'en profite pour reprendre cette fanfic. :3 Les deux prochains chapitres seront le combat contre le dragon bicéphale, d'abord du POV de Tony puis du POV de Bruce.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre IV : Bon baiser d'un prince**

De ce qu'il en savait, Tony n'était pas resté inconscient bien longtemps. La piqûre de la dague de Natasha ne le menaçait plus mais l'entaille laissait s'échapper un filet de sang qui faisait glisser les charnières de son casque. Casque qui frottait la blessure et rendait la douleur plus insupportable qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être.

La situation ne pouvait pas être pire, décida-t-il.

Une pression sur sa poitrine lui fit relever difficilement la tête. Le satanée casque était un poids mort qui l'entraînait au sol.

\- Oh putain ! s'exclama-t-il. Une énorme araignée au corps noir et à la fourrure rougie cheminait sur lui, ses innombrables yeux _furieux_ fixés sur sa gorge que le casque ne protégerait pas de son assaut. Tony rua violemment pour faire tomber l'arachnide et se redressa vivement, sa main cherchant avidement l'ARC REACTOR qu'il ne trouva pas. Il se rappela qu'il l'avait déjà dégainée avant que Bruce ne pète un câble et la chercha du regard. L'épée gisait deux pas plus loin et il se jeta sur elle pour mettre les centimètres d'acier entre lui et l'araignée qui revenait à la charge. Elle était si grosse qu'elle lui atteignait le mollet.

\- Je nage en plein délire, marmonna l'ingénieur qui agita l'ARC REACTOR en une vaine tentative de faire reculer l'arachnide. Il en eut soudain assez de batailler contre une araignée, toute grosse soit-elle, et décida d'en finir par un coup d'estoc bien placé. Ses jambières protégeraient ses jambes de la moindre attaque.

\- Attends, Tony !

Une main bien connue s'empara de la garde de l'ARC REACTOR et bloqua le mouvement. L'ingénieur dut sautiller pour éviter l'araignée qui continuait de vouloir l'attaquer.

\- La pitié est présentement assez superflue, Bruce ! Cette chose veut indéniablement me tuer.

\- C'est Natasha.

Tony se figea et regarda le physicien avec de gros yeux estomaqués. Bruce soupira et enleva ses lunettes pour les nettoyer sur sa manche.

\- Du moins, la Natasha de ce monde. Je crois que je… la magie… je l'ai _transformée_.

\- Transformée… répéta Tony en baissant les yeux sur l'araignée qui, ayant compris qu'elle ne pouvait pas percer le métal de ses jambières, cherchait à grimper pour atteindre une partie de son corps qui n'était pas protégée. Il secoua sa jambe pour la faire retomber au sol.

\- En araignée ?

\- Ne fais pas l'étonné, murmura Bruce, plus que gêné. Natasha est la _Veuve Noire_.

\- Et pourquoi veut-elle me tuer ? C'est _toi_ qui l'a transformée.

\- Tu es sa mission, lui rappela Bruce. Tony grogna et recula de deux pas pour éviter une nouvelle attaque de l'arai… non. Natasha. C'en était presque mignon. Presque. Car il mettrait sa main à couper que l'arachnide possédait un venin des plus mortels qu'il ne tenait pas à tester.

\- Que diable fiches-tu ? demanda-t-il en voyant Bruce se baisser au niveau de l'araignée Natasha. Le physicien lui fit signe de s'écarter et il obéit en levant les bras au ciel d'exaspération. De ce qu'il pouvait entendre, Bruce était en train de négocier avec l'araignée Natasha. Etait-elle au moins encore consciente d'elle-même ? Un rapide coup d'œil lui donna la réponse à sa question. L'araignée _hochait_ la tête aux dires de Bruce.

\- Nous allons trouver un moyen d'inverser la transformation, lui promit Bruce en la prenant délicatement dans ses bras pour la placer sur la selle de son roncin qui coucha les oreilles à la soudaine présence de l'arachnide. Bruce lui caressa les naseaux en murmurant des paroles apaisantes et le cheval finit par se calmer.

\- Où est Jarvis ? le coupa soudain Tony. Le mâtin Hulk - qui avait rapetissé - flanquait son alter ego d'un air à moitié endormi. Son destrier noir le suivait de près, les flancs encore frémissants d'adrénaline, mais le palefroi du serviteur Jarvis avait disparu. Tout comme son maître.

\- Je ne sais pas. Il était là quand la magie m'a échappée.

Bruce se tut et regarda le mâtin Hulk dont le museau pointait vers un buisson. Tony s'y précipita et soupira de soulagement en y trouvant le serviteur Jarvis inconscient mais bien vivant. Son palefroi avait dû s'affoler avec tout le foutras que l'attaque de la chasseuse de prime avait déclenché et être frappé d'inconscience sur un cheval affolé n'était jamais très bon pour rester en selle.

Bruce le rejoignit pour vérifier l'état de leur compagnon de route. Il grimaça lorsque ses doigts passèrent sur une bosse conséquente mais le crâne n'avait pas subi un choc assez fort pour le fendre.

\- Il ne se réveillerait pas avant quelques heures. En plus de l'engourdissement dû à la magie, il s'est pris un mauvais coup sur la tête.

Il regarda Tony, hésitant sur la suite des événements. L'ingénieur se redressa et regarda la route de terre battue qui serpentait entre les arbres.

\- Thor a bien parlé d'un village pas loin, non ? Je vais charger Jarvis sur mon cheval. Essayons de l'atteindre avant la nuit.

\- Et Natasha ?

Tony jeta un rapide regard sur l'araignée qui avait pris ses aises sur la selle de Bruce.

\- On avisera quand on sera là-bas. Jarvis a besoin d'un lit.

Son ton ne souffrait aucune discussion. Il prit délicatement le serviteur Jarvis dans ses bras et le déposa sur le dos de son destrier qui, heureusement, n'était pas bien grand. Il monta en selle et le fit avancer au pas le plus rapide qu'il put obtenir sans trop secouer son passager. Le roncin de Bruce lui emboîta le pas.

La nuit tombait rapidement et les arbres ne semblaient pas avoir de fin. Tony talonna légèrement son destrier qui piaffa d'agacement lorsqu'il l'empêcha d'aller au trot. Le village ne devait pas être loin. Ils allaient bientôt trouver un endroit sûr où se reposer et mettre du tri dans tout ce foutoir.

Il le fallait.

* * *

La nuit était déjà bien entamée lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au village. Le sentier l'y menant les avait rassurés quant à la décision de continuer leur route malgré la disparition du soleil. Et la paix instaurée par le Roi dans son Royaume leur permit de ne pas se retrouver arrêtés par des portes fermées pour la nuit. Toutefois la garde leur ordonna de faire halte et d'annoncer la raison de leur présence aux portes du village à une heure aussi tardive.

\- Braves gens, leur répondit Tony de sa plus belle voix, la nuit nous a malheureusement rattrapée bien plus tôt que nous le prévoyions. Et nous sommes pressés par une urgence capitale pour le bien du Royaume. Voyez-vous : nous sommes en mission pour le Roi.

Des chuchotements étonnés s'élevèrent des gardes et Bruce craint un moment que Tony n'ait mal agi en en révélant autant. Il avait pensé à camoufler l'araignée Natasha sous les pans de sa cape mais cette cachette dérisoire ne supporterait pas une fouille. Et il doutait que les hommes de ce village réagissent bien devant une immense araignée qui ne manquerait pas de leur apparaître dangereusement intelligente.

Mais les gardes ne firent que rapprocher leurs torches pour étudier l'accoutrement de Tony et leurs visages s'éclairèrent de reconnaissance et de joie.

\- Mais il s'agit de Sire Stark ! Soyez le bienvenu, mon seigneur. Veuillez excuser notre impertinence.

\- Bien évidemment, mes braves, dit Tony de sa pire voix de chef d'entreprise arrogant. Se retournant, il désigna le serviteur Jarvis qui gisait toujours assommé sur le dos de son palefroi - qu'ils avaient retrouvé un peu plus loin sur la route, les naseaux encore fumants de sa peur.

\- Nous avons eu quelques soucis en route. Mon serviteur a besoin de repos. Indiquez-moi votre meilleure auberge.

Les gardes s'entreregardèrent et semblèrent se disputer à voix basse pour décider de quelle auberge de leur bourg était la meilleure pour accueillir d'aussi illustres visiteurs. Après quelques minutes de débat, leur chef hocha la tête et leur indiqua l'ouest du village :

\- Allez donner votre nom à l'aubergiste du _Aux Vengeurs_. C'est la meilleure auberge de la région, vous n'en serez pas déçus, messires.

Ils firent avancer leurs chevaux et réussirent à s'éloigner des gardes avant de laisser transparaître leur amusement.

\- Même l'auberge ? dit Bruce en levant un sourcil amusé en direction de Tony. L'ingénieur haussa les épaules, les lèvres ourlées d'un sourire rieur.

\- Dis-toi que ce n'est pas _L'auberge Stark_ ou la _Tour des Vengeurs_.

Ils riaient encore en démontant, d'autant plus que le nom de l'auberge se détachait en lettres rouges, visiblement repeintes récemment, de son fond en bois. Le serviteur Jarvis était encore inconscient mais Bruce rassura Tony sur son état : sa vie n'était pas en danger, seulement le coup que son crâne avait reçu était plutôt violent. L'ingénieur le prit dans ses bras pour le mener dans la chambre que l'aubergiste - un homme qui ressemblait énormément à Happy - leur assigna avec un grand sourire, refusant leur argent, arguant qu'il n'allait pas dévaliser leurs sauveurs qui s'en allaient affronter le monstre de dragon qui les terrorisait.

Pendant ce temps, Bruce mena les chevaux à l'écurie et permit à l'araignée Natasha de se faufiler sous sa cape pour se cacher du regard du palefrenier qui venait à lui pour s'occuper des trois bêtes, un regard plus qu'admiratif au visage. Alors qu'il s'en repartait, Bruce marqua un arrêt devant l'une des stalles où un imposant cheval à la robe dorée se reposait.

\- Le destrier du guerrier Thor, murmura-t-il doucement. Un pincement sur sa nuque lui rappela la présence de l'araignée Natasha et son insistance pour qu'il retrouve l'ingénieur : les deux hommes lui avaient promis sur le chemin de chercher un moyen de la retransformer en humaine une fois arrivés au village. La femme s'impatientait et il ne voulait pas risquer une morsure plus que venimeuse à la faire attendre plus longtemps ; quand bien même n'avait-il aucune idée de comment lui faire retrouver sa vraie forme.

Le mâtin Hulk fit sensation lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'auberge et plus d'un client fit mine de porter sa main à ses armes, déclenchant un grondement sourd chez le chien. Bruce lui attrapa vivement les poils de l'échine et lui murmura d'un ton sec :

\- Tu en as fait assez avec Natasha.

Un combat de regards s'engagea entre eux pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que l'aubergiste Happy, qui redescendait de l'étage, ne rappelle jovialement aux autres clients qu'il ne permettait pas que l'on tire des armes dans son bâtiment. Aussitôt les mains s'en écartèrent, leurs propriétaires ne voulant pas risquer d'être mis à la porte en pleine nuit, et le mâtin Hulk se calma. Bruce remercia de la tête l'aubergiste qui lui indiqua l'emplacement de la chambre où Tony et le serviteur Jarvis s'étaient déjà installés.

\- Allez-y, mon seigneur, je vous fais monter un repas dès qu'il sera prêt, lui dit-il en s'en retournant aux cuisines. Le physicien ne s'attarda pas dans la salle commune, bien qu'il y passa un bref regard pour tenter d'y trouver le guerrier Thor, en pure perte étrangement. Il doutait quand même que l'homme soit déjà couché, plutôt l'aurait-il vu devant une chope de bière.

Une voix forte l'interpella lorsqu'il fut arrivé à l'étage. Ce borborygme lui était connu comme appartenant à un certain dieu blond de sa connaissance. Alors c'était qu'il avait déjà remarqué Tony.

\- Les chevaux ont été pris en charge, dit Bruce en refermant la porte derrière lui. La chambre était chaleureuse avec quatre lits distincts. Le serviteur Jarvis était déjà couché dans l'un d'eux et Tony était assis sur celui d'à côté, parlant avec le guerrier Thor qui avait tiré une chaise pour s'y asseoir en face de lui.

\- Bien le bonsoir, ami mage, le salua-t-il en levant une chope de bière en sa direction. Bruce lui sourit et se dirigea vers un lit inoccupé pour y déposer son bâton, son chapeau et sa cape. Dans le mouvement, l'araignée Natasha en profita pour sortir de sa cachette et croisa deux des pattes, ses multiples yeux les foudroyant du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela ? s'enquit le guerrier Thor, un air incrédule au visage. Tony ricana sombrement en massant son cou et Bruce se gratta l'arrière du crâne, gêné.

\- Le résultat d'une perte de contrôle.

Il voulut rejoindre les deux hommes mais le mâtin Hulk sauta sur le lit devant lequel il se trouvait et s'y coucha, l'obligeant à ne pas s'en écarter.

\- Connaîtrez-vous par hasard un moyen de lui rendre apparence humaine ?

\- Malheureusement, ami mage, je vous ai déjà avoué ma méconnaissance des affaires magiques. Mais mon frère est féru de transformations. Une fois l'ai-je questionné sur le risque de rester coincé dans une autre forme que la sienne - Loki a une certaine tendance à endosser l'apparence d'une_ femme _\- et il m'a ri au nez, arguant qu'il n'avait pas ma sottise et qu'il connaissait les contre-sorts.

\- Sauf qu'on a pas de Cornes de Bouc sous la main, marmonna Tony. Le guerrier Thor le regarda étrangement et il lui dédia un sourire crispé. Le surnom dont il affublait Loki lui avait échappé. Mais le guerrier Thor finit par retourner son attention sur Bruce et l'ingénieur soupira de soulagement ; il aurait bien peiné à s'expliquer.

\- J'ai également entendu parler d'un conte qui pourrait vous aider.

\- Dites toujours, l'invita Bruce. Même si l'histoire ne les avançait pas, au moins détournerait-elle le guerrier Thor de la bourde de Tony.

\- Il s'agit d'une vieille histoire contée dans un royaume que j'ai visité. Elle parle d'un prince transformé en grenouille par l'action d'une sorcière maléfique. Elle dit également que seul un baiser d'amour véritable fut capable de briser le sortilège et de rendre sa vraie forme au prince.

Le guerrier Thor haussa les épaules en finissant sa chope en une longue rasade.

\- Je ne sais à quel point cette histoire peut être vraie.

Les deux autres hommes ricanèrent nerveusement. Ils se souvenaient de cette histoire qui venait du vrai monde et il était tout à fait possible que l'inconscient de Tony ait prévu une telle chose. L'araignée Natasha crissa sombrement et Bruce se crispa, un frisson le secouant de part et d'autre. Il n'aimait pas être l'objet de la colère de la terrible femme.

\- Je peux toujours essayer, tenta de plaisanter Tony en se levant pour s'approcher de l'araignée.

\- Après tout, je sais à quel point Natasha est une belle femme.

Bruce se prit la tête dans la main mais ne l'en empêcha pas. Il ne voyait pas comment se sortir de cette situation. Bien évidemment, l'araignée Natasha ne se laissa pas faire et l'ingénieur dut rapidement battre en retraite avant de se faire mordre.

\- Natasha, dites-vous ? intervint Thor en l'aidant à se soustraire aux attaques vicieuses de l'araignée. J'ai ouï-dire que la célèbre chasseuse de prime Natasha Romanov s'était éprise d'un brigand des grands chemins.

A ces mots, l'araignée Natasha lui crissa violemment dessus et Tony éclata de rire, réussissant à émettre quelques "Clint" étranglés entre deux éclats. Bruce porta une main à la bouche pour cacher son propre sourire. Il reconnaissant vraiment là l'inconscient de Tony.

\- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à retrouver le brigand Clint Barton.

\- Son nom figure sur une affiche, lui apprit le guerrier Thor en se levant, un sourire aux lèvres. Recherché pour le vol du seigneur de ces terres.

Il se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Je vous laisse vous reposer, mes amis. Je crois que vous avez une longue route qui vous attend demain.

Tony riait encore lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre.

* * *

Le lendemain, ils mangèrent leur premier repas en compagnie du guerrier Thor qui leur indiqua qu'il s'en repartait enfin vers Asgard. Plus d'un an était passé depuis son départ et les siens lui manquaient. Et il espérait bien que Loki avait refait surface et qu'il pourrait partir à sa recherche. Il les quitta en milieu de matinée et ils le saluèrent jusqu'à ce que son destrier doré ne quitte leur vue.

\- Je l'aime bien, ce Thor.

\- Je ne le trouve pas très différent de celui que l'on connaît. Je pense que c'est plutôt ce monde qui le sert : il y dénote moins que chez nous.

\- Tu dois avoir raison, Brucey, dit Tony en caressant distraitement la garde de l'ARC REACTOR qui battait ses flancs. Il éprouvait de plus en plus de difficulté à s'en séparer, guère rassuré à l'idée de se retrouver sans défense. Trop d'imprévus leur étaient déjà tombés dessus.

Quelques questions posées à l'aubergiste Happy leur apprit que le brigand Clint avait sévi la veille même et que le seigneur ulcéré avait de suite énoncé une forte récompense à qui le retrouverait et lui ramènerait sa tête, et les biens dérobés.

\- Ce qu'il y a seulement, c'est que le brigand s'est déjà débarrassé de ce qu'il a volé, leur dit l'aubergiste Happy sur un ton conspirateur. Un hospice par-ci, un monastère par-là, que des structures de charité. Même un seigneur ne pourra récupérer ses biens : il déclencherait la colère du peuple.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il leur dévoilait si aisément cela. Tony sourit à Bruce en levant un pouce au ciel : son plan fonctionnait à merveilles. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver le brigand Clint. Tony argumenta de longues minutes avec l'aubergiste Happy pour lui soutirer l'endroit le plus probable où le brigand pourrait se trouver et il obtint finalement l'information après avoir convaincu l'homme qu'il ne voulait aucun mal au brigand que le peuple adulait déjà.

\- La Forêt aux Faucons, rapporta-t-il à Bruce, les coins de ses lèvres frémissant de rire devant le nom. La carte du serviteur Jarvis leur apprit que ladite forêt jouxtait le village à une demi-journée à cheval. Ils résolurent de laisser le serviteur Jarvis, toujours inconscient, aux bons soins de l'aubergiste Happy auquel Tony ordonna de faire en sorte que l'homme ne les suive pas, même s'il se réveillait ; la fin de leur quête signifierait leur retour dans leur monde et il préférait être seul avec Bruce lorsque cela arriverait. Il ne restait donc que le problème de l'araignée Natasha à régler avant d'aller combattre le dragon bicéphale.

Le temps leur était précieux, c'est pourquoi ils ne s'attardèrent pas plus longtemps _Aux Vengeurs _et quittèrent le village juste après le déjeuner du midi. Tony ne se plaignit aucunement durant cette chevauchée, concentré et réfléchi sur sa selle. Bruce n'était pas mécontent de voir que l'ingénieur prenait enfin au sérieux l'affaire.

Ils arrivaient aux abords de la Forêt aux Faucons lorsque des bruits d'échauffourée attirèrent leur attention, tout comme le cri connu les fit talonner leurs montures pour débouler dans la clairière d'où venait toute l'agitation.

La surprise tomba sur les deux groupes lorsque les chevaux s'immobilisèrent après avoir déchiré les fourrées de leur fougue. Plusieurs brigands se tenaient en cercle autour d'un grand homme noir et borgne qui semblait être leur chef et Clint Barton présentement à terre, menacé par la lame du premier.

\- Oh tiens… étonnant, Fury est méchant, ricana Tony en dégainant l'ARC REACTOR. Bruce grimaça lorsqu'il vit les brigands armer leurs arcs. En réaction, le mâtin Hulk hurla sauvagement, les faisant sauter en arrière de frousse. Alors Bruce leva son bâton et ils furent soudain nettement moins enclins à pointer leurs flèches sur eux.

\- Mes seigneurs, je vous prie de ne pas intervenir. Je suis juste en train de ramener à l'ordre ce jeune homme dissident, leur indiquant le brigand Fury avec un sourire condescendant.

\- Tu veux juste la récompense ! cracha le brigand Clint en essayant de se redresser. Mais le brigand Fury le menaçait toujours de sa lame sous sa gorge. Devant cela, l'araignée Natasha bondit de la selle de Bruce et se dirigea vivement en sifflant ce qui semblait être des malédictions. Les deux brigands la regardèrent d'un air estomaqué.

Tony en profita pour attaquer le brigand Fury tandis qu'il regardait ailleurs. Son combat avec le guerrier Thor lui avait permis de se familiariser avec l'ARC REACTOR et il réussit habilement à dégager le brigand Clint de l'épée qui le menaçait. Agilement, l'homme fut hors de portée, chopant son arc au passage.

Mais il ne put tirer car l'araignée venait vers lui et il eut le réflexe d'armer sa flèche contre elle, guère rassuré tant par sa taille que par sa posture menaçante.

\- Il s'agit de la chasseuse de prime Natasha Romanoff, lui indiquant calmement Bruce qui ne bougeait pas de son roncin, retenant le destrier de Tony qui voulait aller rejoindre son maître dans son combat, et tenant également à l'œil les sous-fifres du brigand Fury.

Il ignora le regard plus que surpris, et horrifié, du brigand Clint pour se focaliser sur l'ingénieur qui bataillait contre son ennemi avec une technique parfois maladroite mais qui s'affinait de coup en coup. Le brigand fut vite en difficulté, certainement gêné par son œil manquant alors que Tony faisait exprès de frapper son côté "mort". Réussissant à le repousser violemment en arrière, le brigand Fury fit quelques pas vers ses hommes, jeta son épée à terre et empoigna une lourde arbalète qu'il commença à charger d'un geste assuré.

Et Bruce blêmit : cette arme ne demandait ni une grande précision ni une grande habilité. Et même le plastron de Tony ne le protégerait pas d'un carreau d'arbalète.

\- Tony ! le prévint-il d'un ton légèrement affolé alors que le mâtin Hulk s'agitait. Mais Tony se retourna vers eux avec un grand sourire, semblant leur dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, et leva l'ARC REACTOR au ciel.

\- Magie !

Bruce comprit dans la seconde son plan et n'hésita pas plus longtemps. Avant même que le brigand Fury ait fini de charger son arme, il envoya une légère rafale magique - cela vint par une simple pensée - sur l'ARC REACTOR qui bleuit dans l'instant et pulsa d'énergie. Sans attendre que ses ennemis ne se demandent ce qu'il se passait, Tony laissa l'énergie magique jaillir de son épée et les envoyer à terre dans des étincelles bleutées.

Lorsqu'ils purent voir à nouveau, les deux hommes avisèrent que les brigands étaient étendus par terre. Tony revint vers eux en rengainant l'ARC REACTOR, les traits tirés de fatigue. Utiliser les capacités uniques de son épée lui demandait à chaque fois un coup conséquent.

\- Merci d'avoir discuté, l'autre jour… _Seigneur_…. Ces mécréants sont estourbis…

\- T'en fais pas, Robin des Bois, tu es mon ami, le rassura Tony en tapotant son épaule. Le sourire nerveux du brigand Clint ne partit pas. L'ingénieur lui désigna l'araignée Natasha qu'il tenait entre ses bras.

\- Maintenant, embrasse ta dulcinée, qu'elle reprenne forme humaine. C'est pas que, mais on a un dragon bicéphale à _estourbir_.

\- C'est _vraiment _Natasha ? s'étonna le brigand Clint en levant l'araignée jusqu'à ses yeux. La bête tortilla ses pattes en des gestes mécontents, semblant le menacer, le maudire et l'insulter tout en même temps. Un sourire tendre se dessina sur les lèvres du brigand Clint.

\- C'est bien mon araignée bien aimée.

Par précaution, Tony se recula et remonta sur son destrier. La chasseuse de prime devait être furieuse et elle reprenait certainement son attaque dès qu'elle serait redevenue humaine. Mais ils étaient prêts à la recevoir maintenant.

Le brigand Clint n'hésita pas une seule seconde à embrasser l'araignée lorsqu'on lui indiqua que tel était le contre-sort. En l'instant, dans un _pouff _inélégant, l'araignée laissa la place à la magnifique jeune femme qu'elle était normalement. Femme qui repoussa sans ménagement le brigand pour se relever en sifflant de colère, ses dagues à la main. Mais elle devait faire face à un chevalier et à un mage qui savaient désormais user des armes mises à leur disposition. Alors elle hésita et le brigand Clint posa sa main sur son bras droit.

\- Laisse. Ce n'est pas un bon contrat. Ils vont sauver le Royaume.

\- Toi ! éructa-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, comme prête à l'étrangler. Pourquoi Fury voulait te corriger ? Qu'as-tu encore fait ?

\- J'ai volé un riche pour redistribuer aux pauvres, répondit innocemment le brigand Clint en haussant les épaules. La chasseuse de prime Natasha resta quelques secondes immobile, certainement hébétée par la réponse, et Bruce fit signe à Tony qu'ils devraient en profiter pour s'éclipser. Après tout, que ferait la femme en apprenant qui était à l'origine d'une telle idée.

Ils entendirent nettement le cri furieux qui accompagna leur fuite mais aucun des deux n'eut à la pensée de ralentir le galop des chevaux.


	6. Chapitre V1 : Le boss final - Tony

Et voici la première partie du dernier chapitre. Je l'ai coupé en deux car le combat final est autant mental que physique. Le prochain chapitre sera du POV de Bruce. Il y a donc certains événements dans ce chapitre qui sont sous ellipse puisque Tony n'y assiste pas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre V.1 : Le boss final - Tony**

Ils avaient laissé les chevaux souffler lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à montrer des signes de fatigue. Le roncin de Bruce notamment n'arrivait plus à suivre la cadence effrénée du destrier de Tony et lui-même commençait à craindre de choir à terre tellement la fatigue faisait trembler ses jambes.

La Forêt aux Faucons n'était plus visible quand bien même se dressaient-ils au maximum sur leurs étriers et Tony décréta qu'ils méritaient bien une pause, surtout avec la nuit tombante. Natasha était peut-être un formidable assassin, elle n'avait pas les pouvoirs de rattraper deux chevaux lancés au triple galop alors qu'elle-même était à pieds et retenue par Clint Barton.

\- En tout cas, ya pas à dire, mon plan Robin des bois nous aura bien aidé. Je n'ose imaginer ce que cette histoire aurait donné sans le brigand Clint Barton de notre côté.

Bruce frissonna puis reprit plus vigoureusement le pansage de son roncin trempé et ahanant la tête basse. Tony se retourna vers son destrier qui mâchonnait distraitement quelques brins d'herbes, dressant parfois la tête aux sons environnants, somme toute prêt à repartir. Il y avait vraiment une différence de force et d'endurance entre les deux animaux.

\- Tu es une brave bête, lui murmura Tony, espérant que Bruce ne l'entende pas parler au cheval. L'étalon noir pointa une oreille vers lui mais continua de mâcher, indifférent aux propos de son cavalier. Tony lui flanqua un petit coup dans l'épaule, s'ensuivant un piaffement indigné, des cheveux tirés sans douceur et des récriminations de l'ingénieur.

\- Sale bête ! jura Tony en plaquant les cheveux que le cheval avait décoiffé. Un sourire amusé ne tarda pourtant pas à ourler ses lèvres et il flatta la puissante encolure.

\- Tu vas me manquer quand on sera rentré. T'as pas intérêt à crever face au dragon, sale bête.

Le destrier le regarda quelques instants en bougeant l'une et l'autre de ses oreilles puis replongeant sa grosse tête vers les herbes.

\- Que n'aurais-je donné pour un appareil-photo.

Tony se tourna vers le physicien moqueur, sa dignité drapée autour de lui comme une cape, et rétorqua :

\- Tu n'as qu'à en fabriquer un, ça doit être dans les cordes de tes doctorats.

Bruce rit doucement en finissant d'entraver son roncin.

\- Ne rigole pas, Tony. Avec nos connaissances et les bons matériaux, nous serions tout à fait capable d'en fabriquer un. En parlant de ça… il y a encore un village à traverser avant d'atteindre la dernière route vers la tanière du dragon. Peut-être peut-on en profiter pour créer quelques aides.

\- Des armes plus efficaces que des épées et des arcs, tu veux dire ?

Le physicien acquiesça lentement. Tony fit la moue, peu convaincu par l'idée. Il n'y avait aucune certitude que ce monde n'aurait pas de continuité propre après leur départ et il ne voulait en aucun cas que son héritage soit des armes de destruction massive. Pas une nouvelle fois.

\- Rien de bien compliqué, expliqua Bruce, comprenant certainement où son esprit l'avait mené. Juste quelques menus pièges, faits de bric et de broc.

\- Des pièges de bric et de broc pour combattre un dragon ? releva Tony, un sourcil dressé et un ricanement aux lèvres. Bruce haussa les épaules.

\- On y va bien avec une épée et un bâton magiques. Fichtre, Tony ! Nous sommes des scientifiques, pas des magiciens.

\- Oh _putain_ ! Tu as raison. Merde ! Je m'en remets à la magie, moi ?

Un long frisson désagréable le secoua à cette pensée et il rejoignit Bruce sur la bûche qu'il avait poussé près du feu où il avait mis à cuire leur bouillon du soir.

\- Quels sont tes plans, Doc' ?

\- Le dragon a deux têtes, il va donc nous falloir en combattre chacun une.

\- Cela a déjà été admis. Au fait, Brucey.

Bruce roula des yeux à l'interruption de l'ingénieur et lui fourra dans les mains la branche qu'il utilisait comme tisonnier, libérant les siennes avant de se lancer dans ses explications.

\- Dans les livres, le point faible d'un dragon n'est jamais sa tête mais plutôt son ventre. Il nous faut le faire se dresser ou utiliser une arme capable de trancher ses écailles.

\- On aurait dû demander au guerrier Thor comment tuer efficacement un dragon, le coupa une nouvelle fois Tony. Bruce le foudroya du regard, appréciant guère d'être interrompu toutes les deux minutes, et Tony lui renvoya un sourire contrit.

\- Nous n'avons pas Thor alors il va falloir faire avec nos idées. Ton ARC REACTOR doit être suffisamment tranchante pour décapiter le dragon mais il te faut une diversion car tu devras pour le cela attaquer latéralement et il ne se laisserait pas faire. Quant à moi, le mâtin Hulk devrait suffire à en venir à bout et ma magie servira de distraction, si toutefois nous arrivons à nous associer.

Ce disant, Bruce lorgna vers le chien qui s'était couché aussi loin de lui qu'il était possible sans éprouver de douleur et ses épaules s'affaissèrent dans la défaite.

\- Et pour cela, il va nous falloir du temps. Or il nous en manque. Le solstice est prévu dans moins de dix jours et il nous faut encore sept à huit jours pour atteindre la tanière de la bête. Ce qui ne fait qu'une halte de deux à trois jours pour construire des aides.

\- Laisse-moi parler au Hulk, il te mangera dans la main après.

Tony ne put que sourire lorsque les deux alter égo reniflèrent de mépris en même temps à cette affirmation. Ils n'avaient pas même conscience de leur ressemblance.

\- Concernant les pièges pour distraire le dragon… Je devrais réussir à faire des petites bombes de lumière. Elles n'occasionneront aucun dégât mais l'aveugleront quelques secondes. De quoi me permettre de me déplacer sur son côté.

Bruce acquiesça mais son air restait sombre.

\- Et s'il crache du feu ?

\- Ah, bah _merde_ je n'ai pas demandé au Roi de me passer son bouclier. Tu crois que de l'acier supportera les flammes d'un dragon ?

\- Je te propose d'essayer. Un bouclier défaillant est préférable à l'absence de bouclier. Ton armure devrait supporter la chaleur des flammes mais te les prendre de plein fouet ne te fera aucun bien.

\- Et toi ?

\- Si une balle dans la tête ne peut tuer le Hulk, des flammes ne lui feront rien, maugréa sombrement le physicien, tournant la tête sur le côté pour éviter de croiser le regard de Tony. Ce dernier renifla.

\- _Tu_ es vulnérable comme ça. Putain, Bruce, dix pas ! Dix _putain_ de pas ! Et tu n'as qu'une pauvre robe trouée sur le dos.

\- _Je suis un serviteur du Feu Secret, détenteur de la flamme d'Anor. Le feu sombre ne vous servira à rien_, cita Bruce, un petit sourire au visage. Tony tenta de garder un air mécontent mais le frissonnement de ses lèvres le trahit et il ne retint plus son rire.

\- Un vrai Gandalf ! Alors je veux voir autour de toi le même bouclier que l'vieux mage a. _Flamme d'Udûn !_

Bruce haussa un sourcil amusé.

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux faire ça.

_« Imbécile de chétif »_ leur parvint du mâtin Hulk qu'ils croyaient endormis. Tony sourit au physicien.

\- Hulk dit que tu peux le faire.

Sans attendre de réponse, l'ingénieur trottinant jusqu'au chien vert et s'affala à ses côtés, osant caresser les poils drus de son échine.

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes bien, Hulk ?

_« Hulk aime Iron, oui. Que veut-il à Hulk ? »_ questionna l'animal en le regardant avec ce qui semblait être un regard dubitatif.

\- Allons ! Je suis ton ami, Hulk. Tu sais, Brucey a un peu de mal avec ses pouvoirs en ce moment. Tu ne voudrais pas l'aider à y voir un peu plus clair, le temps qu'il revienne à la normal.

_« Ce n'est pas _mon_ chétif. Je ne veux pas l'aider. »_

Ce disant, le mâtin se leva pour se recoucher dos à l'ingénieur qui lança un regard surpris vers Bruce, lui-même abordant des yeux estomaqués. Il se leva lentement, faisant signe à Tony de le laisser parler avec le Hulk, et l'ingénieur s'éloigna en silence, les pensées fourmillant d'idées.

Il ne sut pas ce qu'ils se racontèrent tous les deux mais quand ils eurent fini de parler, le mâtin flanquait à nouveau les jambes de Bruce qui avait un regard à la fois plus serein et plus agité.

\- Il a dit quelque chose de déstabilisant ?

\- Un peu, oui. Il semblerait que ce monde existait avant que nous y venions. Hulk est persuadé que je suis différent du _chétif_ qu'il connaît. Et Jarvis te trouvait réellement étrange.

\- Mais il vient de _mon_ esprit. Ou alors on s'est trompé sur toute la route depuis le début.

\- Ce qui veut dire que tu as créé un nouvel univers avec son passé propre et… son futur propre.

\- Tu prends bien la nouvelle, maugréa l'ingénieur qui avait encore du mal à se faire à cette idée mais qui devait convenir qu'elle tenait la route s'il admettait l'existence de plusieurs univers parallèles. Ne s'était-il pas inquiété plus tôt de l'héritage qu'il risquait de laisser sur ce monde ?

\- Après des aliens et des dieux, des univers parallèles, ça te semble vraiment si bizarre ?

\- Un point pour toi, Brucey, soupira Tony. S'il n'y avait pas le problème qu'ils avaient désormais, avec certitude, le futur de tous les habitants du Royaume entre leurs mains, en plus de leurs propres vies, il sautillerait de partout sous l'effet de cette découverte.

\- Hors de question désormais de faire n'importe quoi. Ce Royaume a droit à son existence.

Bruce acquiesça gravement.

\- Surtout que la logique serait qu'une fois que nous serons repartis, nos « nous » de ce monde vont revenir.

\- Pauvre de « moi » d'ici lorsqu'il devra expliquer au serviteur Jarvis la raison de notre séparation.

Tony lui fit un clin d'œil, son esprit ayant déjà intégré les nouvelles données et se remettant de sa déstabilisation.

\- Que penses-tu d'essayer de fermer les gueules de la bête en lui lançant des cordes lestées de pierre ? Comment cette arme s'appelle, déjà ?

Ce fut en babillant sur leurs prochaines créations que Tony rejoignit sa place auprès du feu où ils discutèrent jusqu'à ce que la lune soit haute et qu'ils soient rattrapés par la fatigue de la chevauchée.

Le lendemain, il n'y eut aucune plainte et ils partirent sitôt réveillés, grignotant en selle. Ils avaient décidé de passer trois jours au village et ne pouvaient donc pas se permettre une vitesse de croisière. Les chevaux allaient bon train et ils n'eurent à déplorer que la pitoyable attaque d'un bandit amateur qui fut mis en déroute par un seul aboiement du mâtin Hulk.

Le village était pratiquement déserté par ses habitants. Seule restait la garnison, décidée à se sacrifier en essayant d'abattre le dragon bicéphale lorsqu'il partirait à l'assaut du Royaume. Ils ne purent qu'être impressionnés par leur force d'esprit. Le chef de la garde les accueillit avec un espoir palpable qui leur fit comprendre qu'il n'espérait plus aucun secours, pensant que le Roi préférerait fortifier le Château pour y affronter là-bas la bête.

\- Louée soit Sa Majesté, elle n'a pas oubliée les petites gens des campagnes. Tout ce que vous voudrez est à vous, messire chevalier.

\- Nous allons avoir besoin de matériaux et de main d'œuvre.

\- N'hésitez pas à faire appel à mes gars, messire.

Tony le remercia et rejoignit Bruce dans la maison qui leur avait été assignée. Le physicien avait commencé à dessiner les plans et écrire les formules de ce qu'ils avaient besoin.

Ils passèrent les deux premiers jours à fabriquer les pièges et à essayer qui un bouclier qui une côte de mailles et consacrèrent le dernier jour à échafauder des plans de batailles, tentant d'imaginer tout ce qui pourrait arriver au combat et comment y réagir.

\- Mais je crains que la bête en elle-même ne soit pas ce qu'il y a de plus à craindre dans cette épreuve, murmura Bruce en se frottant les tempes, le crâne bourré de stratégies. Tony releva les yeux de leurs schémas, interrogateur.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Je me le dis depuis un bout de temps. Le dragon sera sans doute identifié. Deux têtes, une pour chacun…

\- _De quoi as-tu le plus peur, Tony ?_ répéta l'ingénieur, se souvenant de la question que Bruce lui avait posé quelques jours plus tôt et à laquelle il n'avait pas répondu.

\- Nous ferons face, dit-il fermement avant de monter à l'étage rejoindre sa couche, refusant d'énoncer à voix haute ce qu'il craignait trouver dans l'antre du dragon bicéphale.

Ils partirent sous une aube écarlate qui semblait se moquer d'eux et de leurs efforts en prédisant une journée sanglante.

\- La tanière du dragon se trouve à une journée de chevauchée, leur apprit le chef de la garde en frissonnant devant l'horizon rougi par les premiers rayons.

\- Mauvaises présages.

\- Balivernes, grogna Tony du haut de sa selle. Il s'y dressa et fit un doigt d'honneur au soleil avant de talonner son destrier pour prendre la tête.

\- Le _putain_ de destin, ce sont les hommes qui se le forgent. Je ne me laisserai pas abattre par un satané phénomène naturel.

\- Nous abattrons le dragon, promit Bruce, son roncin s'éloignant déjà du chef de la garde, pressé de rattraper l'étalon noir.

* * *

Le vent était contre eux, charriant leur odeur vers l'arrière, ce qui était une bonne chose pour surprendre la bête. Ils avaient décidé d'en finir le soir même, même si le soleil disparaissait déjà derrière les montagnes, rougeoyant l'horizon encore plus que l'aube ne l'avait fait, et qu'ils avaient galopé toute la journée. Ils craignaient que le dragon soit devenu trop puissant s'ils tardaient encore. Le solstice était prévu pour la nuit d'après.

\- La bestiole semble dormir. Réveillons-la en fanfare. Je n'aime pas l'idée de la combattre dans une grotte. Trop étroit.

Il tut cependant l'autre raison à lui faire craindre une grotte et si Bruce la devina, il n'en parla pas. Il fit s'avancer le roncin, le bout de son bâton luisant de magie.

\- Prépare ta charge. Hulk et moi, nous allons le faire sortir.

\- Attends, l'arrêta Tony en levant les yeux vers les falaises surplombant la grotte. S'il sort trop vite, il va déclencher un éboulis. Autant qu'il y ait dans le lot quelques bombes à lumière.

Ils eurent le même sourire mutin et entreprirent de rapidement placer quelques-unes de leurs bombes, n'oubliant pas de vérifier que le vent ne tournait pas, emmenant leur odeur vers la grotte. Si le dragon sentait leurs présences, leur plan tombait à l'eau.

S'en remettant à Bruce et Hulk, Tony fit remonter à son destrier la petite butte qui menait à la tanière. Le terrain était lisse et propice à une charge, la butte ne pouvant que lui permettre que plus d'élan. L'étalon noir piaffait et piétinait l'herbe, les naseaux fumants d'anticipation, les muscles tendus par l'envie de galoper à l'assaut d'un ennemi qu'il ne voyait pas encore mais qu'il devinait par les agissements de son cavalier. Tony ne pouvait qu'être impressionné par le dressage de l'animal transformé d'un placide herbivore en une vraie machine de guerre. L'odeur du dragon imprégnait l'air – le mâtin Hulk avait craché de dégoût plus tôt – mais il n'en était nullement affolé, au contraire attendait-il le combat avec impatience.

\- Bientôt, ma sale bête, bientôt. Patiente encore un peu, murmura-t-il à l'étalon qui tirait sur les rênes. A son grand étonnement, le destrier se calma et se fit aussi immobile qu'une statue, seule sa respiration puissante indiquant son excitation.

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'éclate le tonnerre d'un orage sec, sans qu'aucun nuage ne vienne l'annoncer, un formidable rugissement s'éleva d'entre les arbres et il vit Bruce revenir au triple galop sur un roncin affolé qu'il eut bien du mal à faire volter pour se poster à ses côtés.

\- Petit problème, souffla le physicien essoufflé. On n'avait pas prévu…

Dans un craquement sinistre, les falaises au-dessus de la grotte explosèrent sous la force de deux têtes cornues qui poussèrent chacune un nouveau rugissement. Le roncin de Bruce cabra et Tony dut resserrer son emprise sur les rênes pour éviter que son destrier ne s'emballe.

\- … sa taille.

Ils ne purent que regarder avec horreur l'immense créature extraire ses ailes des falaises éventrées. Des flashes lumineux leur apprirent que les bombes placées en piège étaient déclenchées dans les éboulis sans qu'elles ne fassent rien au dragon dont les têtes s'élevaient bien plus haut.

\- Putain de merdre, jura Tony, la peur lui labourant le ventre. Le dragon bicéphale darda sur eux ses deux paires d'yeux luisants de haine et de sombre intelligence puis ses ailes s'ouvrirent en grand, cachant le soleil couchant, et il prit son envol, le puissant claquement des membranes parcheminées déracinant les arbres alentours.

\- Pouvons-nous vraiment espérer le vaincre ? murmura Bruce d'un ton fataliste. Même le mâtin Hulk gémissait entre les sabots du roncin, intimidé par la créature.

\- Nous sommes des Avengers, gronda Tony en dégainant l'ARC REACTOR. Je ne crois pas que cette bestiole soit pire que Loki. Ou Fatalis ou le Mandarin. C'est juste une bestiole.

Il adressa au physicien un sourire tremblotant. Dans le ciel, le dragon revenait vers eux en piquée et il comprit ce qu'il avait en tête.

\- Il va nous dégueuler dessus. On bouge !

A son cri, son destrier s'emballa de lui-même, dévalant la pente pour la remonter aussitôt à l'assaut du dragon qui venait de cracher une langue de feu à l'endroit où ils se tenaient quelques instants avant. Tony ne voyait plus Bruce mais il n'y avait rien dans les flammes et il se convainquit que son ami s'était mis à sûreté. Il devait maintenant appliquer leur plan de base : dissocier les deux têtes. Il prépara l'un des filets lestés qu'ils avaient confectionnés et apostropha la tête la plus proche.

\- Hey ! Gueule d'horreur !

Elle se tourna vers lui en sifflant férocement et il lui lança sans sommation le filet lesté qui s'enroula autour de la gueule de la créature, occasionnant des mouvements saccadés pour s'en défaire. Sans laisser le temps à la tête de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Tony la bombarda de bombes lumineuses et vit avec satisfaction ses yeux se fermer et s'ouvrir compulsivement sous les flashes douloureux.

Le galop de son destrier les avait rapidement ramenés sur la butte et le dragon n'était pas encore remonté dans les airs. L'ergot de son aile manqua de le décapiter en sifflant au-dessus de sa tête alors qu'il se couchait vivement sur l'encolure de sa monture. Sa peur oubliée dans le feu du combat, il se rétablit aussitôt, empoignant son bouclier au passage, et, profitant de l'état de confusion de son ennemi toujours muselé, porta un coup.

La lame de l'ARC REACTOR glissa en grinçant sur les écailles du dragon, parant le coup de boule qu'il lui était envoyé à l'aveugle, et il eut la satisfaction de la voir commencer à luire ; comme il s'en doutait, la bête était de nature magique et la frapper serait comme frapper Mjöllnir.

Plutôt que continuer sa lancée en ligne droite, ce qui l'aurait fait aller à la rencontre de l'autre tête, Tony fit volter sa monture, talonné par les crocs du dragon qui se fracassèrent à plusieurs reprises sur le bouclier.

Soudain, dans un bruit d'apocalypse, l'immense créature se fracassa par terre, ses ailes emmêlées s'agitant dans tous les sens, ses pattes griffues tentant d'attraper les deux impertinents qui venaient de le faire choir en tendant ses deux têtes dans deux endroits opposés.

Tony serait resté à fêter cette première victoire si son cheval ne s'était pas subitement emballé, lui arrachant les rênes. Il ne comprit pas son dessein jusqu'à ce que ses sabots ne labourent les os délicats et le fin parchemin de l'aile du dragon qui gisait à terre. Il y eut un cri de douleur et de rage mêlées, suffisamment fort pour briser les liens muselant la gueule de la bête,et une langue de feu fusa vers eux pour les en chasser. Ils durent vivement esquiver l'attaque, galopant loin de la bête, mais elle ne put s'envoler à nouveau, chutant à terre dès qu'elle essaya, son aile brisée pendant inutilement le long de son flanc.

\- Sacrée bête, marmonna un Tony plus que surpris en tapotant l'encolure de sa monture. Je ne me moquerai plus jamais d'une charge de cavalerie.

Il put sans difficulté récupérer les rênes arrachées plus tôt et se prépara à faire face au dragon qui retournait déjà la tête qu'il avait défié vers lui, furibonde l'autre semblait bel et bien occupée par Bruce, à en croire les hurlements du Hulk qui se mêlaient à ceux de la bête.

\- A nous deux, bestiole ! fanfaronna Tony en trottinant jusqu'à la tête, son ARC REACTOR prêtre à porter un coup et son bouclier levé. Le combat se déroulait jusqu'à présent selon leurs plans et il se sentait confiant quant à la suite des événements : l'intelligence de leurs stratégies ne pouvaient que vaincre aisément la force brute d'une créature idiote.

Mais le coup ne vint pas et son bras retomba mollement à ses côtés. Le destrier resta à piaffer en secouant la tête, sentant que son cavalier ne réagissait plus. Sur la selle, Tony était bel et bien tétanisé par la peur.

Car la tête du dragon abordait maintenant les traits de Howard Stark.

* * *

Il avait oublié les craintes de Bruce mais elles se réalisaient : le dragon représentait leurs peurs.

_« Tiens donc, mon fils. Encore à jouer à des jeux d'enfants ? Un chevalier... Tu te crois brave et fort ? Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un gamin. » _siffla la créature avec la voix de son père. Les paroles atteignirent Tony en plein cœur et il rentra la tête entre les épaules, gémissant pitoyablement à la réprimande paternelle.

Un ricanement salua son geste.

_« Tu me fais honte. Tu fais honte au nom Stark ! Regarde-toi donc, fils. »_

Le mot _fils_ sonna comme une insulte, comme un mot détestable craché avec de la bile dans la gorge, et Tony sentit les larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. L'ARC REACTOR glissait de sa main rendue sans force.

Puis la pensée que tout cela n'avait aucun sens se fraya un chemin dans son esprit figé dans la douleur. Il se rappela que son père était mort depuis longtemps et surtout qu'il avait réussi à construire bien plus important que son père, constructeur d'armes, n'avait pu le faire. Il avait créé les armures Iron Man. Il était un Avengers. Il défendait et sauvait des vies ; il ne construisait plus des armes de destruction massive.

\- Je me fiche bien de ce que tu penses.

Si cela était sa plus grande peur, la victoire n'était pas loin. Parce qu'il n'avait plus aucune raison de craindre les réprimandes de son père.

\- Tu t'es gouré, bestiole, gronda-t-il sombrement, raffermissant sa prise sur la garde de son épée et talonnant son destrier qui bondit aussitôt en avant.

\- Prends-toi ça dans ta sale face, enfoiré !

La tête stupéfaite de le voir sortir aussi facilement de son emprise illusionniste ne put éviter le coup qu'il lui porta et plusieurs écailles volèrent dans l'air alors qu'elle se rabattait sur le côté, dévoilant les parties tendres de sa carapace entre le cou et la tête.

Tony s'engouffra dans la faille, bien décidé à porter un coup fatal. Mais la tête ne s'avoua pas vaincue aussi facilement et, balançant violemment sa face cornue vers eux, percuta le destrier noir qu'elle envoya loin de lui. Le cheval, soulevé par les cornes, ne put rien y faire et roula au sol dans des hennissements stridents, manquant écraser Tony sous son poids. Il ne dut son salut qu'à un réflexe qui le fit sauter de selle avant de se retrouver écrabouillé par sa propre monture, sa chute amortie par le bouclier qu'il perdit dans sa roulade. Avec soulagement, il vit l'étalon se relever sur ses quatre jambes indemnes, secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, du sang s'écoulant de son ventre éraflé.

Sachant qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de remonter en selle, et que sa monture était trop sonnée pour reprendre le combat tout de suite, Tony s'élança sans tarder sur la tête, seulement armé de son épée, déterminé à en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

Mais il se figea une nouvelle fois et l'ARC REACTOR tinta sur un caillou alors qu'il la laissait pendre, portant de son autre main son poing à son cœur qui s'affolait dans la panique.

Les traits du dragon avaient changé et se tenait désormais devant lui la face cruelle d'Obadiah Stane.

\- Im… imp… ossible… bégaya faiblement l'ingénieur alors que le sourire s'agrandissait que plus devant sa terreur. Il recula de quelques pas et la tête se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente le souffle puant et chaud du dragon sur son visage.

_« Voilà ma poule aux œufs d'or. Quelles formidables armes vas-tu me construire ? Le marché attend des nouveautés. Le nom Stark se vend si bien.» _ronronna la tête en se frottant à son torse. Il se rappela l'emprise glacée du paralysant que Stane avait utilisé sur lui, les mains qui arrachaient sans pitié la source de sa vie et son sentiment d'impuissance alors qu'il resté cloué sur son canapé à ne rien pouvoir faire pour arrêter la mort en marche ; son poing se serra compulsivement contre son armure, là où se trouvait autrefois son arc reactor.

_« Ici ? »_ murmura le dragon avec la voix de Stane, infiltrant sa langue fendue entre les parois de l'armure pour tâter ce qui se cachait en dessous. _« C'est ici que se trouve le plus grand des œufs d'or ? Celui qui me rendrait si riche que je n'aurai plus besoin de la poule. Alors passons à l'abattoir. »_

Il eut un sursaut lorsque la langue glissa sur les cicatrices qu'avait laissées l'arc reactor et les traits de Stane se durcirent dans la perplexité et l'énervement.

_« Où est-il ? Où est l'œuf d'or ? »_

\- En sécurité. Loin des mains cupides comme les tiennes, Stane, lui répondit sombrement Tony. La tête comprit qu'elle avait perdu son emprise mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter la lame de l'ARC REACTOR. Tony la planta de toutes ses forces dans l'œil le plus proche et libéra la magie qu'elle contenait. Elle explosa à l'intérieur du crâne de la tête dont l'autre œil devenait terne et le cou était pris de convulsions. Tony refusa de lâcher son épée et elle fut dégagée de la tête par les derniers tremblements du cou.

\- Super, souffla-t-il doucement, soudainement las. Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu mais j'ai gagné.

Il sentit ses jambes affaiblies le lâcher et il chut à terre, tremblant de tous ses membres. Une lumière éblouissante l'aveugla avant qu'il ne puisse s'enquérir de l'état de Bruce et il se sentit partir, le cœur serré à l'idée d'abandonner son ami.

Mais il ne put rien faire pour rester éveillé.

* * *

J'espère que vous aurez reconnu la célèbre citation du _Seigneur des Anneaux_ que j'ai glissé dans ce chapitre. ;3

A très bientôt - normalement - pour V.2 : Le boss final - POV Bruce.


End file.
